Attached To My Enemy
by marauderyears
Summary: The only thing that's worse than going out with James Potter is being physically attached to him. With what you ask? A pair of Magical Handcuffs he found. This is going to be one helluva year. JL Romance. Marauder era.
1. New Findings

Chapter 1 "Attached to You" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Important Note: This story will be from either James' or Lily's POV. The Third POV was just for this chapter.**

**James' POV**

"Where'd you get them again?" Remus asked suspiciously.

I grinned mischievously, dangling the shiny medal in the sunlight that streamed through the open window in the boy's dormitory, and said casually, "Knicked 'em from Filch when I had detention."

"What are you going to do with them?" Sirius asked with a maniac glint. I'm sure he had a few of his own ideas, but considering that I found them, I'd be the one to decide what to do with them.

"Oh I'd say test them out on an unsuspecting victim..."

"Oh Merlin." Remus slapped his hand on his face. "You're not going to try it on Lily are you?"

My face cracked into a big smile. Remus sighed, defeated and settled down to finishing his History of Magic essay.

Sirius laughed. "Prongs, no offense man, but this is NOT the best way to win Fair Lily's heart."

I shrugged. "Padfoot, trust me. With these Magical Handcuffs, she's going to _have_ to spend a lot of time with me and than maybe she'll get to know me a little better."

"Wait...are we talking about the same thing?"

I gave him a weird look. "I think so... Handcuffing me and Lily together?"

Sirius laughed. "Oh! I thought you were planning on shackling her to the bed and-"

"No, I'm not a pervert! I may be infatuated with her, but I'm not about to stoop that low!" I said, giving him a disgusted look. Does he think I'd do that?

Sirius raised his hands up in defeat. "I didn't say you were. Anyways, I still don't think this is the right way to go about this."

"Oh come on. I've got the key to them so if anything goes really wrong I could just unlock them."

Remus looked up. "Well at least you've thought a little itty bit about this."

I handed him the key. "I only trust _you_ with the key, so you can keep it safe. Or in other words keep it away from Padfoot." Remus snorted into his book. "Well anyway, I'm going to go find my lovely volunteer..."

**Third Person POV**

Remus and Sirius watched James walk out of the room. Sirius looked at the key that Remus was holding.

Sirius grinned. "Hey Moony do you think I could-"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about it."

"Aw, come on. Wouldn't that be funny if they were _stuck_ together?"

"Yeah, a regular riot." Remus answered, sarcastically.

Sirius went to grab for the keys, but Remus snatched them out of reach.

"I don't think so, Padfoot. Prongs would kill me."

"Nah, he wouldn't. But Evans might..."

"Which is even more of a reason to keep it out of your grasp."

Sirius sighed and feint turning around, but instead grabbed Remus' hand and tried to pry the key out of his grasp.

"No Padfoot, stop!" Remus managed to sputter as he attempted to keep hold of the key. Sirius managed to grab the keys out of Remus' hand and jumped up.

"I got them!" Remus tackled him and the key flew out of both their grasp and onto the sill of the open window.

There was a split second in which Remus and Sirius both looked at each other. At the same time they both lunged for the key, knocking it out of the open window.

Sirius looked at Remus. "We're screwed."

Remus stared out the window, looking out across the Hogwart's grounds. "Oh, most definitely."

**James' POV**

I walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs to the Common Room. I found my victim sitting by the fireplace with her nose in a book...as usual. I sauntered over to her and pulled the book at of her grasp.

"Hello Evans, fancing seeing you down here." I said smoothly- if I don't say so myself.

She gave me one of her icy glares. "Potter, give me back my book and leave me alone."

I held it out to her but as she reached to get it, I pulled it farther from her. She narrowed her eyes at me, but I just smiled charmingly at her.

"Potter, I'm going to hex you into next Sunday if you don't give me my book right _now_. Do I make myself clear?"

I handed her book back. "Crystal clear." She went back to reading and dutifully ignoring me. No one else was in the Common Room seeing how late it was.

"Evans, go out with me." It wasn't a question.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you really have that much time?"

I gave her a sour look. Why must she always be so difficult? Well, that's what I like about her...

"Guess what I found today!"

"A life?"

"Even better, a pair of Magical Handcuffs!"

She gave me a weird look. "That's great Potter, but why would I care?"

I shrugged and grinned at her. Her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Potter don't you dare! If you even think about it-" She turned to leave but I quickly clipped the cuffs on her left arm and onto my right arm. She looked up at me (I'm quite a bit taller than her) and raised her hand to slap me, but I caught it in midair. Her hand, that is.

We both looked at the silver handcuffs and watched as they wavered a bit and than disappeared completely.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Potter, they didn't even work. Next time you try to prank me, at least make sure it works so you can maintain some dignity."

I frowned down at her. "Look Evans, you don't have to be such a bitch about it-"

Her mouth dropped open. "I beg your pardon, but I did not ask you to bother me."

"Well than maybe you shouldn't be so darn cute and I won't bother you."

"I knew you were shallow Potter, but that's _really_ shallow."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Evans I meant cute inside and out."

She growled. "Potter you don't even know me!" She turned around to storm away but only got a few inches when she was pulled back to me by...the handcuffs? I guess they are still there... We both glanced down at our hands but didn't _see_ any handcuffs. I felt my face break into a grin at my luck. _Invisible_ handcuffs!

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Well I guess now's your chance to _get_ to know me."

**A/N: I'm just trying something new...If no one likes it, I'm just going to drop the story. Tell me what you all think...please be nice...**


	2. My Personal Bubble

Chapter 2 "Attached to You" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Important Note: I'll try for a few more chapters and see how it's going. Thanks to those who reviewed. I got more than I expected, I'm overjoyed:**

**iluv0liver16****-** That's exactly what I'll do! Thanks so much for trying this story too. It's going to be different from Underneath It All. I don't think it will be as long.

**hpjsr****- **Thanks! I hope I can keep this story fun.

**Katkit****- **Well here's the update, thanks for reviewing!

**The all mighty and powerfulM****- **That's what James gets for trusting his friends, lol, jk. Remus is responsible, but Sirius...is not quite as much.

**invisible2u****- **Thank you, I'm flattered! I hope I can make this story good. The idea just popped into my head when I was trying to sleep, lol.

**Teva-** I'm going to try.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I can't believe my luck, I really can't. I have just been handcuffed to the dead last person I would want to be stuck with for...Merlin knows how long.

"Potter, you're joking, right?"

"No. That's what Remus and Sirius said. They lost the key."

I slapped my hand to my face. The hand that's not attached to Potter, that is.

"What are we going to do?"

Potter smirked. "Well we could go and take advantage of this situation..." I smacked him.

"No, we are going to figure out how to get these undone, right now!"

"Jeeze, why in such a hurry?"

"Because there is no way that I'm going to sit next to you in every single one of my classes, hang around you while we eat, walk, etc."

"Aw, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Because..." I blushed scarlet. "I have to go to the bathroom." Unfortunately I always have to go to the bathroom in the worse possible situations.

James laughed. "That'll be really fun; I've never been into the Girl's Loo."

"It couldn't be because you're a guy..." I said sarcastically.

"Oh Evans, how sweet, you noticed." The bell rang.

I sighed miserably. "Well it looks like this will have to wait until _after_ classes."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Wait...Evans?"

I turned to face him. "What Potter, we're going to be late..."

"Do you think you could not tell a teacher-or anyone for that matter-about this?"

"What are you talking about- Of course I'm going to tell a teacher, they'll get us undone!"

"Well maybe, but I'd be in real trouble."

My eyes widened. "How did you get these?"

He shook his head. "Nothing illegal, but Professor McGonagall told me that if I misbehaved at all this month that she'd see if I couldn't be more punished than just detentions. She's been upset because of a little prank I did last week..."

"How did you get these?" I repeated.

"Found them in the Caretaker's cabinets in a drawer that was labeled _'Confiscated and Highly Dangerou_s'."

I groaned. "That figures..."

He sighed. "Look Evans, I'm sorry okay? As soon as I figure out how to get this fixed, I will."

Wow, he's being nice... "Alright, it's fine. But people are going to notice if we're constantly in each other's company."

He shrugged. "Maybe we could try to get along."

"I guess, but Potter you try to be mature about this?"

"I am!"

"Maybe you are now, but you weren't before. Wait a second-"

"What?"

"How are we going to sleep and shower?"

Although he tried to hold back his grin, I could see the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Potter, what ever sick fantasies are going through your head right now are NOT going to happen, so keep dreaming. Actually scratch that. Don't dream about me please..."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Evans."

The second bell rang. "Oh my goodness! We're late; I've never been late to anything in my entire life!"

Potter laughed. "Welcome to my world Evans."

I kicked him hard in the shin and was satisfied to hear him howl in pain as I turned around to drag him to class.

"Walk faster Potter."

"I'm walking as fast as I can."

"You've got long legs, use them!"

He smiled. "Is that a compliment?"

"No."

"I think it was. Have you been looking at my legs?"

"Not a chance Potter. Could you walk a little farther away from me? You're in my bubble."

"You're bubble?"

"I have a 5 foot radius bubble around me and unfortunately you're in it."

"Look Evans, I can only walk a few inches away from you."

"Darn, I had almost forgotten."

We entered the classroom, but had a little difficulty getting through considering we tried to go through the doorway at the same time. But we managed to get unstuck.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at us. "Mr. Potter you're late. And so are you Miss Evans..." She watched (along with the rest of the class) as we both took the two empty seats in the back.

"But Miss Evans, I'm shocked that _you're_ late. Mr. Potter you have a detention for being late."

Potter nodded. "What about Evans?"

She sighed. "Miss Evans is never late. I'll take that this is a one time only thing and let her off with just a warning." She said firmly looking at me, making me blush from the shame.

I glared at Potter as soon as the Professor turned around. I'm late because of his slowness. I sat there fuming until Professor McGonagall asked for a volunteer for a demonstration. Of course she called on me.

"Miss Evans if you would be so kind as to come up here so I can show the class how to do today's lesson."

I glanced at Potter, but he was just smiling and motioning for me to up to the front of the room. I sighed and stood up at the same time as Potter. McGonagall raised her eyebrows at James and rolled her eyes as we both walked to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here?"

"Well I signed up for this class-"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, I wanted to watch. I couldn't see from back there and this class is so interesting that I didn't want to miss a beat."

Was it just me or did the corners of her lips twitch? She does that a lot when Potter and Black are around. The rest of the classes went by fairly uneventful. It was most difficult for Potter to write when he was right handed and his hand was connected to mine so I had to move my hand with his every time he needed to write something.

Potter and I walked to dinner together but the only thing I could concentrate on was the fact that I really, really had to go to the bathroom.


	3. My Left or Your Left?

* * *

Chapter 3 "Attached to You" by marauderyears 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Important Note: I am so surprised at how many reviews I got, I am amazed! Everyone seems to think that this story has potential, and I'm glad to hear it. I hope I don't ruin it though.**

**winky-wink-** Thanks!!! The funny thing is that I came up with this idea when I was trying to fall asleep. I think that's when I get all my ideas, lol.

**iluv0liver16-** Thanks, I'm glad to hear it! I hope I don't disappoint anyone with a good idea, but bad writing.

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot-** I will definitely continue this story because I got a lot more feedback than I expected. Plus if you're entire being depends on it, I probably should continue, lol! Oh, and I'm really glad to hear that I made you laugh.

**A-non-ee-mus-** Lol, people stare at me a lot, too. I'm happy that I was able to make you laugh. If you picture

**Glaz**- Thank you!

**Megan** - I looked back at my chapter and realize that I have some big errors, but it's difficult to change it all, so I'm going to have to fix it later, when I've got a lot of time. Yes, I might have a twist up my sleeve...

**madame**-**knight**- Oh yes! I'm VERY happy to say that there are so many possibilities to embarrass them...I can't wait!

**sassafras**- Thanks so much! Yes, It would suck to be stuck with your enemy...but at least James is hot, lol

**SnoopyViz**- Yes, when I wrote that I was kind of thinking about myself, lol.

**Taika**- I hope he appreciates it too...

**CrEsCeNt** **Mo0n19** - It's okay, I love exclamation marks! They make me feel special!

**Katkit**- Thanks!

**hpjsr**- Oh yes, about the rating. It was originally 'R'. At first I wanted to be careful, but than I realized that many people might not read it if they see that it's rated 'R'. Plus the rating was just a precaution. But it is PG-13 now.

**Siriusly-0bsessed****-** I don't want to annoy you, lol, so I'll continue! I promise!

**The all mighty and powerfulM****-** You'll have to read to find out...

**invisible2u-** Yes, I'm going to keep writing this fic, because people seem to like it. Wow, what do you know that an idea that just randomly pops into my head is a good one!

**marauderbabe289-** Of course I'll keep going, people seem to like it...

**Reader4ever-** Yay, I'm going on your favorite's list! I'm happy.

* * *

**Lily's POV  
**

"I can't believe you. I'm going to have to go to detention with you! I NEVER get detention, never!"

"Well, there's a first for everything now isn't there?"

"No, there isn't! For instance there's never going to be a first time that I fly without magic or any object helping me. Because it's physically impossible for me to fly."

"What's your point?"

"That there _isn't_ a first thing for everything."

"Who said _that_?"

I groaned. This is going to be a long day. James and I walked down to dinner together. Well obviously together, how else would we walk? After dinner would be James' detention..._Great_.

We walked into the Great Hall and I started to walk over to my friends at the same time that he tried to walk to his friends. The result was quite interesting. We ended up both tripping, entangling some limbs, making a few nearby people laugh. I blushed and smacked Potter to get him off of me.

"Potter, can we sit by my friends?"

"No. Your friends are boring, let's go sit by mine." He started to pull me away.

"Oh no, you don't!" I pulled back. He whipped around and glared at me.

"Look Evans, can you please just cooperate for once?"

I sighed. "Potter,_ you_ are the one who got us into this mess in the first place, so I think that it only makes sense if you bend to _my_ needs."

He rubbed his eyes. "Look, my friends already know about us being...err...attached at the moment. Your friends don't and you'd have to explain it to them and you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone." I kind of felt bad seeing the exasperated look on his face.

"Alright Potter, I'll sit with you and your little friends."

He grinned. "Well no matter what, you'd have to sit with _me_."

I rolled my eyes as he dragged me to his table of loonies- I mean friends.

Black nodded to me. "Evans! So nice of you to sit with us!"

"Well I didn't really have a choice in the matter..."

Potter sighed loudly. I 'accidentally' elbowed him in the ribs, making him grunt.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "So, how have you been Lily?"

I shrugged. "As best as I can be, considering I'm stuck to an idiot." Black and Remus snorted into their dinner. Potter pretended to pout.

"Evans, it's not that bad. Really, it isn't. Plenty of girls would love-"

"You are so pricky, Potter. In fact you're 'Pricky Potter'."

Black grinned. "It almost sounds like Porky Pig."

Potter narrowed his eyes. "Can we stop making fun of me?"

I patted his arm. "I'm sorry Potter...did I hurt your feelings?"

He continued to pout. All of the sudden he straightened his back. He looks like he suddenly got an idea...

"Padfoot, hand me that goblet of pumpkin juice. Thank you." He said as Black handed him the goblet. Potter lifted the drink and poured it slowly into the other. The loud trickling noise made me cross my legs tightly.

"Potter, of all the low things you've done..."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I bit my lip. I feel like my bladder's going to explode. "I have to go to the bathroom"

Remus' lips twitched. "Really?"

I nodded and looked over to see Black laughing so hard, that he was laughing silently. Oh well. At least I don't have to listen to him.

"Yes." I muttered as Potter continued to pour the water. I smacked the goblet away from him.

"Potter, that's really mean." He had the decency to look like he felt bad. Or maybe he actually did feel bad. Somehow I managed to hold it in throughout dinner. My bladder, that is.

Potter and I stood up when we finished our dinner.

"Well we've got to go to detention."

Remus' eyes widened. "Lily got a detention?"

Potter laughed. "No. But I did, and unfortunately for her she has to go with me."

I groaned. "This is not fair."

Black smiled. "No one ever said that it was."

I silently followed Potter out of the Great Hall and to the Trophy Room- where we'd be having our detentions.

Potter wearingly glanced down at me. "You know we're not going to the gallows."

I sighed. "I know, but I don't want to go to detention."

"Well, it's not going on your record technically because it's my detention."

I shrugged. "I guess your right."

We entered the Trophy Room to see Professor McGonagall standing there with a few rags in her hand. When we approached her, she handed us the rags.

"Here are your cleaning utensils. You will clean the left side of the room."

"My left or you're left?" Typical Potter... I rolled my eyes as did Professor McGonagall.

"My left."

"Well that's awfully nice of you. That's the left with the fewer trophies."

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. "Just get started." She noticed me standing there and raised her eyebrows.

"Miss Evans why are you here? I didn't assign you a detention?"

I blushed. "I just felt like helping out Potter. I was late too and I feel like I should serve my time as well as Potter." I could see Potter rolling his eyes.

The Professor smiled down at me. "I thank you for your maturity." She glanced sharply at Potter. "You could learn a thing or two from Miss Evans." She walked stiffly out of the room.

Potter turned to me. "I can't believe she _believed_ you."

I smiled. "Well when someone who is a good kid and never does anything wrong says something, people generally believe them."

Potter nodded. "Interesting..." I rolled my eyes.

"We should get started. This will take quite awhile."

Potter handed me a rag and we both walked to one side of the wall and started to clean the trophies. After about an hour of silence I decided to break it. The silence, that is.

"You look like you've done this before."

He laughed. "Oh yes, quite a bit actually. I used to clean the trophies with Sirius but than the teachers and caretaker finally realized that Sirius and I cannot work together without setting something on fire, so they separated us."

I laughed. "When did you set this room on fire?"

"Actually, the question is more like 'when _didn't_ we set this room on fire'..." The rest of the detention went by fast as I listened to Potter's stories about his and his friend's antics. I didn't even notice when the clock struck midnight.

When Potter and I were standing in the corridor, he glanced down at me. "Do you still have to go to the bathroom?"

I laughed nervously. "Hell yeah."


	4. Awkward Moments

Chapter 4 "Attached to You" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Thanks to: **

**Katkit- **You'll have to read this chapter...

**SnoopyViz- **Funny and good? Thank you, I'm so happy to hear that. Or technically read that...

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot****- **Candy? I know that you must like my story if you compare it with candy. I am SOOOOO honored. Wait a second...what type of candy? Chocolate, not chocolate...? LOL

**winky-wink****- **I know, lol! I would've wet myself during dinner when James started pouring the pumpkin juice into the goblet...

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer****- **Your review was absolutely amazing! I'm so glad that you love it, I really am! Wow!

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter****- **Lol, I was just about to ask what your pen name stood for, but than I accidentally clicked on your profile, and I figured it out, lol. That's what I get for using my intellect!

**iluv0liver16****- **Yay! Brownie points! Thanks for being such a loyal reader/reviewer!

**sumrandumperson****- **Thanks!

**dweem-angel****- **I hope so!

**Tritainia****- **I plan on it now that I see people like it!

**The all mighty and powerfulM****- **Sleeping will be quite fun for them, huh?

**invisible2u****- **Thanks!

**Reader4ever**- That is really nice! Thank you!

**Siriusly**-**0bsessed**- I'd freeze, too.

**KMK**- Wouldn't you like to know...lol

**Glaz**- Thanks!

**bazooka14**- Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

**Shan**- Thanks!

**Reader4ever**- Thanks!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Just go in Evans."

"I can't do it."

"It's really not that bad."

"Are you joking? This is the worst thing to ever happen to me since I met you."

"I'm feeling the love, Evans." James said dryly.

I looked back at the door to the loo. I was trying to decide whether I should go in the girl's or boy's loo. If I went into the girl's loo, James might say or do something perverted and if I went into the boy's loo...well I need not say.

"Just go into the boy's loo, no one will be in there."

I sighed. "Alright Potter, but if you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE about this-"

"Evans. I am not going to tell ANYONE about this. It's our little secret, I promise."

I wrinkled my nose at the fact that we both shared a secret, but didn't say anything as I took a deep breath and walked into the boy's loo.

I glanced around the room. It was similar to the girl's loo, but it had blue flooring and ceiling. It had fewer cubicles than the girl's loo.

Potter laughed as I shuddered at the...boy kind of toilets, if you know what I mean.

"There so...out in the open..."

He laughed again. "Well people don't watch you pee."

"I know, but that's still really gross."

He shrugged. I picked the farthest cubicle from the door. I started to jump from leg to leg; I had to go so bad. He sighed and shoved me into the stall. Unfortunately for me when he shoved me in, he also was dragged into it.

I glared at him. "There's no way possible that I'm going to pee with you standing there, watching me."

He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Is this better?"

"No. You might look."

"I can't go any farther!"

"Yes you can!"

He walked out of the stall, grabbing the door to the stall and pulling it closed as far as it could without slamming his arm in it. It was quite an awkward position. I was leaning as far forward as I could so that I didn't accidentally pull James in the stall.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Let's just say I was glad I only had to pee.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He said after I was done and washing my hands. Along with his right hand that was connected to my left one.

"It was awful. You could hear me tinkling."

His mouth twitched. "No I couldn't."

"You were right there; of course you could hear me tinkling."

His face broke out into a smile. "It was quite funny."

"Shut up."

"Come on it wasn't that bad, was it?"

I sighed. "Not that bad, I guess."

He grinned. "Good, because I have to pee now."

My jaw dropped. "No! There is no way I'm standing next to you while you use one of those little fountain thingies! NO!"

Potter's smile got wider. "I don't care if you watch me."

"Yes, but I do! I'd rather not have to gouge my eyes out!"

He laughed as he dragged me over to one of the men's fountain thingies.

"No!" Too late he was unzipping his pants. I heard him laugh as I blushed and turned around.

I think he took longer than normal just for me.

"Are you done yet?"

"Does it look like I'm done?"

"Well I'm not looking now am I?"

"Fine, yes I'm done."

"Good now let's go wash your hands."

We walked silently down the hall together. Potter stopped me all of the sudden.

I opened my mouth to say 'what', but he clamped my mouth shut with his hand. What in the world?

I licked his hand, but unlike most people, he didn't move his hand, he just grinned and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

He mouthed that he heard something. I listened for a minute and heard footsteps, too. He dragged me into the nearest door, which happened to be an empty broom closet. Considering the smallness of the room and the amount of objects in it, we had to scrunch together.

I could only imagine the thoughts running through Potter's head. We listened as the footsteps seemed to be getting closer and stopped around the area we were. The person seemed to be searching the area. I assumed that the person was the Caretaker.

After a few minutes of searching when we thought that he was gone, the door to our closet suddenly opened. Light streamed in and we could see the Caretaker, Mr. Filch grinning.

"Aren't we in trouble?"

I blushed as Potter suddenly spoke. "We were going to the bathroom."

Filch raised an eyebrow. "In the broom closet? And together?"

Potter shrugged. "We wanted to try something new."

Filch looked like he was about to grab both our ears and drag us down the hall when I spoke, to my own surprise.

"We were patrolling, as Head students it's our duty to patrol at night and look for misbehaving students."

I saw Potter look like Christmas had come early. Filch was quite the opposite. He turned to Potter.

"Is this true?"

Potter grinned and nodded. "Oh yes. I'm Headboy. She's Headgirl."

Filch glared at the both us of. "Well, it's a little late to still be patrolling. I suggest you scurry up to your dormitories, you wouldn't want people to think that you were up to something..."

Potter and I power walked all the way up to our Head Quarter's. When we were safely inside, he turned to me.

"That was brilliant. I forgot a minute that I was Headboy."

I rolled my eyes. "I had too. Unfortunately I remember, though."

He grinned. His smile got wider and I wondered what he was thinking. Scratch that. I probably don't want to know.

"How are we going to sleep?"

I smacked my forehead, wondering that too. "I could sleep on the couch that's over by our fireplace and you could sleep on the floor next to it!"

He shook his head. "There's no way that I'm going to sleep on the floor."

"I don't want you sleeping in my bed."

"Than you can sleep in my bed."

"No!"

"I'm not a pervert, I'm not going to do anything, I promise."

"I don't trust you."

"Than what do you propose we do?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Fine, we can sleep in the same bed only if you promise you will sleep as far away from me as the cuffs will allow."

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "My bed or yours?"

"Oh my gosh it sounds like we're going to shag."

"Well, we could do that too, if you'd like."

"In your dreams."

"Oh, in _there_, too."

I ignored him, trying not to think about the fact that he dreamt about me.

"_My_ bed." I said. I don't even want to imagine how dirty his room was.

He followed me up to my room and I blushed as his eyes landed on one of my bras and panties that were carelessly strung about my room. I grabbed them and shoved them in my trunk.

I awkwardly rolled on to the bed as he did the same. I pulled as far away from him as I could. My hand was stretched out across the bed, as was his, but I didn't care.

"Aren't you going to change into your pajamas?" He asked.

"Not in front of you."

"You're going to have to change tomorrow, you know."

"Yes, but I'd rather put that off as far as I can."

"Well I'm going to change into mine." He stood up on the bed, making my arm go up with him. I watched for a second as he awkwardly pulled off his shirt. I blushed as I noticed I was staring at his chest. The shirt he was wearing was hanging on our handcuffs, stuck there.

I almost laughed, but he started to take his pants off and I squeaked as I clamped my eyes shut. He laughed.

"You can watch if you want."

"Not a chance."

He was left in his boxers and crawled back under the covers.

"You said that you were going to change into your pajamas."

He nodded. "I know. These are my pajamas."


	5. Of Showers and Wagers

Chapter 5 "Attached to You" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: Does anyone think that this story should be changed to be rated R? BTW, I hope no one things it's weird that I described the shower scene. Nothing happens in it, but I just wanted to show the awkwardness between the two.**

**Sassafras**- That's actually a really good question. I would totally love this story to be rated R, but I'm worried that I might lose some people's interests if I raised the notch up a bit. It depends what people think.

**Funnykido**- It's true! She is warming up to him a bit!

**PammaPotter**- I'm on your favorites? Yay! Thanks for all these reviews!!

**Danu3**- Yes, I could only imagine. And I agree, he couldn't be that bad...but than again, he's James.

**Katkit**- Glad you liked it!

**Shan**- Lol, I think we can all guess that...

**invisible2u**- I totally agree. Lily's too refined to look, lol.

**Hpjsr**- Thank you!

**Siriusly**-**0bsessed**- Aww...I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. That was my goal!

**drumer** **girl90**- Oh my goodness! Really? That's so nice of you. I liked your review!

**little pink sock**- Oh, thank you! BTW, I thought about whether or not James could go in to the Headgirl's dorm before I wrote this. Now they are both head students so they are more trustworthy, so I figured that both dorms allowed opposite genders to get into them. It never says in the books about the Head rooms, lol. Thanks for pointing it out though. I loved your review!

**Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2-** Thanks!

**navy-blue6**- That's what I was hoping for. A Lily and James story that was different than the rest.

**Sarah**- Knowing James...probably.

**Sumrandumperson**- Heehee, I'll take that as a compliment!

**Dans-girl-4ever-** Oh, yes. This entire fic is probably based on awkward moments.

**winking bee**- Good job, using the big word! Glad you like it!

**Adnama**- WOW! Four words for you: Thank you very much!

**dweem-angel**- Thanks!

**Starlitestarbritelilsis**- I'll try and update faster, lol. Glad you like it!

**The all mighty and powerfulM-** Ohhhhhh yeah!

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer**- Lol, I know! It's amazing, isn't it! Not the plastic gun! Lol, try to refrain from using it because here's the chapter you've been waiting for (lol)

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot**- WOW! I love your review. I'm glad that you thought it was funny! And here's the update...BTW, I'm not sure about candy flavored Bertie Botts...maybe...

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I opened my eyes, after I realized how horribly hot and sweaty I was. I left the curtain to my window open, letting the sunlight stream over my bed and onto the thick blankets. But that's not the only reason I'm hot...

I noticed an arm wrapped around my waist. I let my eyes trace the arm up to the (half naked) body of...James Potter. I felt my heart skip a beat, than I realized he was in my bed because of the blasted handcuffs...

I cringed at the fact that his right leg was hanging over both _my _legs. I don't even know what he is dreaming of right now..._ Ew_... I pushed him off of me and stood up as far as the handcuffs would allow. I looked out the window with my back to the bed and bent down, touching my toes with the one hand that I could use, seeing as the other hand was connected to Potter. I could feel the strain of the muscles in my legs-

"That's a nice sight to wake up to in the morning."

I whipped around and glared at the smiling face of Potter. Potter turned on his back and stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

"Potter, because of you, last night I was roasting hot."

Potter grinned. "How is that my fault?"

"Because you were..." I stuttered a bit and turned red as Potter smiled at me to continue, "...holding me. And I ask you to never do that again. It was positively revolting."

Potter shrugged. "Sorry, you're like a magnet." Potter glanced at my disheveled clothes, "You slept in your clothes?"

"I didn't want to change in front of you, thank you very much." I looked at our handcuffs. Well, where they're supposed to be, considering their invisible. I noticed James' shirt hanging from them from the night before.

I stifled a laugh. "Potter, what are we going to do about your shirt? People will wonder why we have a shirt hanging in between our hands."

"I'll just wear it again today!" Potter said cheerfully.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Ew. Not with me having to walk around you. I have an idea, though." I grabbed my wand and said a quick charm, cutting the shirt, freeing it from the handcuffs.

"You ripped my shirt, why'd you have to do that..." Potter stopped as he noticed me magically repair it.

"Wow." He took the shirt from me and looked it over. "You know your charms..."

I blushed. "Well, it's just the basics..."

He glanced at the clock above my dresser, "I don't know about you, but I need a shower."

I groaned loudly. "I don't want to see you..."

"Naked?"

I nodded. He looked pensive for a minute. "How about we wear our bathing suits?"

Wow, Potter used his intellect...Amazing...

"Here, you can change first." He said. I raised my eyebrow at him and he put his hands up defensively. "I won't look, I promise!" He turned around to emphasize his point. I grabbed my suit from the trunk and quickly changed into it.

"Are you done?"

"Uh-huh." I said and he turned around. I could feel his eyes studying me, so I crossed my arms, and glared at him.

He turned around, blushing a bit. "I need to go to my room and grab my suit."

We walked to his room and I waited while he dug through his trunk. I allowed myself to take a quick survey of his room. It wasn't as messy as you'd think it'd be, considering he's James Potter. A few articles of clothing here and there...But it wasn't bad.

I noticed that he had found his suit when he started unzipping his pants. I blushed and turned around, closing my eyes. After I was sure that he had his trunks on, I opened my eyes.

"Ready?"

He nodded and we walked to our bathroom. I stood there awkwardly waiting for Potter to do something. He rolled his eyes, and strode forward to the shower stall.

He turned around. "Bath or shower?"

"Shower."

He turned the shower on. "Hot, cold, warm, or hot-warm, or cold-warm?"

I gave him a weird look. "Hot-warm."

He grinned. "That's the way I like it too."

I growled at him and grabbed him by his neck, pulling him into the very small shower, not big enough for two.

"Aren't we feisty?"

I chose to ignore him as I let the hot water beat on my back. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so I grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Potter watched me as I scrubbed my hair.

"Potter, is there a problem?"

He shook his head. "No...you look err..." He looked nervous of a minute, "You look...nice..."

I frowned. What the heck is wrong with him? I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Snap out of it!"

Potter glared at my snapping hand. "I was just trying to be nice..."

"Yeah, well it's scaring me..."

He grabbed the shampoo from me and angrily squirted some into his hand. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the bar of soap and soaped myself. Well what else would I do with the soap...??

Potter grabbed the soap after I was done and soaped him self. For some weird reason, I spaced out and watched him. I guess it's just too early in the morning for me.

"Evans, I don't care if you watch me but your being hypocritical."

I ignored him and grabbed my razor and shaving gel. I don't care if Potter's here; I haven't shaved in like a week, and I'm not going to let him stop me.

I tried to ignore Potter, but it's hard to lather up your leg when he's watching you. I grabbed my razor and angrily started shaving my leg. He's making me nervous now.

"You cut yourself."

"Don't you think I can feel it?"

He grinned. "Am I making you nervous?"

I stood up and glared at him. "Not at all." Ohhhh, big lie there...

Potter walked closer to me, so close in fact that I stepped back into the wall. I let out a small gasp as he lifted his hand and traced a finger down my wet arm, from my shoulder down to my elbow, where he let his hand drop back down to his side.

I don't know why I let him do that, but I guess I wasn't paying much attention to the time...or anything for that matter.

Potter leaned his head down so that it rested on my shoulder. He whispered in my ear- making it tingle, "When I'm around you..." His voice got huskier. "...I get so hard..."

My eyes widened and I let my gaze drop to the front of his swimming trunks...I gasped when I realized he was right. Potter pushed his pelvis into mine and I let out a moan that I didn't know I had...I felt a blush creep up onto my face as I felt his...large arousal in my inner thigh. Instantly I felt the room get hotter.

All of the sudden I realized what a weird scene this would be to walk in on. Me, trapped in the corner of a shower stall, holding a razor, while Potter is pushing up against me. I guess this mental image was enough to shake me out of my trance, because I pushed Potter off of me.

"Don't you ever do that again, Potter!" My voice came out shakier than I had hoped.

He looked shocked at the very least. "With that moan I heard from you, you seemed to be enjoying every second of it."

"Well, you caught me off guard Potter!" I turned off the shower and dragged him out of it as I stormed out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and started drying myself off. Potter did the same.

Potter sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Evans...I didn't mean to hit on you...I couldn't help it...you're very pretty you know."

I blushed and chose to ignore him, partly because I didn't know what to say. "Whatever...we need to get ready and get to class. Our little shower excursion cost us our breakfast..."

Potter grinned a bit. "Oh come on, Evans, admit that you really liked it when I pushed up against you, admit it..."

I felt myself go very red. Wow, it's hot in here, all of the sudden. "I did not enjoy anything, now hurry up and get dressed so that we can go to class."

Potter smirked. "All I have to do Evans, is pull down my swimming trunks and I assure you that you'll be changing your pretty little mind once you see my-"

I smacked Potter. "Shut up! Why do you have to go back to your old prickiness? Please, just be mature about this. I know it's hard for you to understand, but just try."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Evans. It won't happen again."

"Well, I asked you to be less pricky, not lie. I know as well as you do that you can't be... not pricky for one day."

He frowned. "That's not true; I could be mature for a day!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Prove it. Be mature for one day."

Potter grinned and stuck out his hand. I shook it and he said, "It's a deal than. Starting today I won't be pricky for a whole day."

"All right." I said.

"Wait! We need stakes," He continued on, "If I win this bet...you have to snog with me in the shower for a few minutes."

I rolled my eyes. I know that I'm going to win this bet, so I'm not worrying. "Alright, and if _I_ win...you have to not talk to me for an entire day."

He nodded and we shook on it. I know that I'm going to win because Potter can't be mature for a day...so I'm not worrying.


	6. The Danger of Sneezes

Chapter 6 "Attached to You" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Special note: This chapter is in honor of Christopher Reeve. You know something's wrong when Superman is dead...Long live the Man of Steel!**

**Note: I think I've decided to keep this PG-13 and I'm very sorry for anyone who wanted me to bump up the rating. I really don't want the two of them to do any shagging while their still at Hogwarts. I will of course have much more LJ action in this story, no worries people! **

**little-angel123452000**- Thanks!

**invisible2u**- I really do want to bump the rating to R, I'm just really nervous as to everyone's reaction. But thanks to your review, I think I'm going to. Thanks, you gave me the confidence to do so!!! I still have to see everyone's reaction...

**lilred**-07- LOL, you never know...

**ernie and Bernie**- I think I will change it to R, thanks for your answer. Even if James matured a little, he's still going to be the same ole' James we know and love. James won't mature in my fic for quite awhile, no worries. And when he does, I'll make sure to keep him the same funny James.

**Reader4ever**- I really don't want to lose you as a reader (ignore the pun)... So I think I'll keep it to PG-13 with snogging scenes. Thank you for recruiting me into your C2 community, I'm honored! I'm not quite sure I understand it very well, though, what exactly is it?

**Jordan**- Wow, I'm glad you like it! And yes, Sirius is very hot. I'll update so that you'll still visit this site, lol.

**SnoopyViz**- I will, I promise!

**Funnykido**- LMAO! I might move the rating up to R... I promise there will be more LJ action, if that's what you want!

**Sassafras**- That's true...I hadn't really thought about that...Thanks!

**Siriusly-0bsessed**- Everyone seems to think so...

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot**- You play piano? Cool! I'm still not quite sure about the rating, but everyone seems to want it to be bumped up...I'm so nervous as to what to do!

**Sumrandumperson**- Yes, she is!

**PammaPotter**- Thanks, I'm still not sure about the rating, but so far I'm leaning toward bumping it up... Everyone seems to hope that James will win, lol.

**little pink sock**- Oh, I was hoping that people wouldn't be upset that it was a little bit overused. It seemed to tie in with the story and such, but who's going to win...now that may surprise people. Now don't assume anything from anything I say. So basically right now, they both have an equal chance of winning...But I'm glad you don't mind and I'm sorry that it seems a little overused, but I actually haven't read any fics with bets in it, oh well... Thanks for your review!

**Hpjsr**- So do all my reviewers, lol.

**Starlitestarbritelilsis**- I'm glad that you liked the stakes, thanks!

**Katkit**- Oh yay! I was hoping that people would like it!

**KMK**- Lol, you are NOT the first person to say that, lmao. Everyone is so funny...

**evil-pillow**- Okie dokie!

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter**- I'd say that Lily and James are both equally stubborn.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**- Oh, I'm so glad that I changed your mind. I was really hoping to have an original story, and most people seem to think so!

**escapeeondarun517**- I know what you mean, your not the only one, lol!

**dweem-angel**- Thanks, I'm still not sure what to do about the rating, but I keep swaying both ways, and such... Every reviewer really has quite an impact on my stories...

**Dans-girl-4ever**- Thanks, I guess! Lol.

**PammaPoo**- Alright, I can take a hint! LOL

**Hello? Mary**- Aww! Thank you very much! I'm your favorite author?! I am so honored! And I'm glad that you like both my stories, you don't have to choose which one you like better, lol! Thanks, I loved your review!

* * *

**James' POV**

This is too easy. Not being pricky, that is. I am so going to win this bet. Okay _that_ was pricky, but Evans didn't say anything about being pricky in my head...

We are currently sitting at lunch and Evans hasn't said _anything_ since the 'shower excursion'. I've even tried to get some polite conversation from her.

"So...Evans, we have classes next."

She nodded.

"So...ummm...it's a good thing that we have all the same classes or else we'd have quite a mess."

She nodded again. Okay...so she's giving me the silent treatment?

"Are you mad at me?"

She nodded.

"What did I do?"

She gave me a glare and turned her back to me as best as she could, considering our arms are stuck together.

"I'm sorry for the shower thing okay?"

"What shower thing?" Sirius said, taking a seat next to me. Remus sat down next to Lily.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Well it is okay?"

"No need to get pissy."

I sighed. "Sorry. Bad day."

Sirius clapped me on the back. "I figured so."

Remus frowned all of the sudden. "How did you end up going to the bathroom?"

Sirius burst out laughing as Evans and I blushed. Sometimes I despise my friends. For the first time today Evans talked to me.

"Potter; who's your favorite Quidditch Team and why?"

I gave her an odd look. What did this have to do with anything? "Do you mean professional or House Team?"

She grinned. "House Team."

I smiled smugly. "Well Gryffindor of course, I mean after all...I _am_ their Quidditch Captain..." My smile dropped off my face as I realized what she had done. And what I had said. Oh no...

Evans had a very wide smile on her face. "Well Mr. Potter, it seems as though you've lost our little wager."

Remus looked between us. "What wager?"

I ignored him. "Evans, that's not fair! That doesn't count, you tricked me!"

She laughed. "Oh just admit it Potter, you are pricky and you always will be!"

"What wager?" Remus repeated.

Evans turned to him. "I bet Potter that he couldn't be mature and not pricky for one whole day."

Remus smiled, to my displeasure. Sirius' eyebrows shot up as he turned to me. "And you bet _against_ that? You must be crazy..."

Evans smirked at me. "No, he's just pricky..."

I glared at Sirius. "Not helping..."

"Well what do you get for winning, Lily?" Remus asked.

"I get to hear the wonderful silence of Potter for the rest of the day..."

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing and I opened my mouth to protest, but Evans clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Uh-uh Potter... no talking for you..."

I motioned for parchment and a quill. Evans (being the mean, evil witch she is) just smiled and shrugged.

"Why Potter, I have no idea what you're gesturing for." She said sweetly.

I could have strangled someone right there. The thought of Azkaban stopped me though. So instead I pulled her out of the Great Hall. I opened my mouth to yell at her but found that my voice had literally left me. Evans just smiled at me.

"It's a Wizard Bet, Potter. You know the rules. No cheating."

I rolled my eyes. Oh well, there were worse things than not talking to her for an entire day. Wait...hold on...no, there isn't.

**Lily's POV**

He sighed and pointed to the front of his pants. Ew...what the heck is he doing?

"Potter what gross thing are you trying to say?"

He started to jump from one leg to the other, motioning with his hands. Remus and Sirius came up behind me.

Remus made a face. "What is he doing?"

Potter glared at him. He turned around with his back toward us and stood like that for a second. Okay...

Sirius snapped his fingers. "He has to go the bathroom!"

Potter turned around and nodded, clapping at Sirius. It all makes sense now...

"Too bad Potter."

His jaw dropped. Out of the blue, Potter put one arm under my knees and the other on my back and lifted me up onto his back.

"What the- Potter!" I shrieked as he calmly walked down the hall (I'm assuming toward the bathroom) with me hanging on his back, shrieking like a maniac for him to put me down. And of course let's not forget Remus Lupin and Sirius Black laughing their heads off as they watched this outrageous scene.

I pounded on James' back the entire time to the bathroom until I realized how much attention we were receiving.

I blushed and said politely. "Potter could you please put me down?"

Potter bent down and set me lightly on the floor. I brushed off my skirt and straightened my blouse and tie.

"Since last time I had to go into the boy's loo, this time you have to go into the girl's loo."

He shrugged, nonchalantly. I peaked into the bathroom and listened for a minute. I didn't hear anything so I led Potter in.

"Okay Potter, make it quick because-"

"You have a _couch_ in your bathroom?" He mouthed pointing to the couch.

I sighed, miserably. "Yes, Potter, we have a couch."

He gave me a look as if it say '_why'_?

"So girls can contemplate why there are boys in this world."

Potter grinned cheekily at me and I knew that he was thinking something dirty, so I just ignored him.

Potter led me into a stall and closed the door behind me. We were both very cramped in this little stall, let me say that. I didn't even bother trying to turn around in the little area, so I just closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes when he was done and was about to open the stall door when we heard the door to the bathroom open.

"...you're so lucky to be dating Roger MacKinnon. He's so cute."

I could only guess that my eyes were as wide as Potter's. Potter jumped onto the u bend of the toilet and pulled me up with him. We both stood, motionless, Potter and I balancing on the toilet, leaning up against the sides of the stall.

"...yes but he's so full of himself...I mean when we shag he may as well be shagging himself..."

I almost laughed at the look of disgust on Potter's face. But of course, I couldn't, instead I just stuck my tongue out at him. To my surprise, he stuck out his tongue right back.

I inwardly smiled at his playfulness. We heard the sink turn on. I guess these girls just came in to do their make-up.

"...so is he any good?"

"Well he's no Sirius Black, but he's okay."

I almost gagged at this. Potter looked positively revolted. After that, we learned to tune out their conversation. We heard the lock on our door rattle as one of the girls tried to open our stall.

"Is someone in here?"

I stared at Potter, panicking inwardly. Potter just quietly held me from falling off the edge of the toilet. All of the sudden I smelt the perfume from one of the girls. I felt my nose tingle... Potter must have known that I was going to sneeze because the next thing I know, his mouth was crushed up against mine, pushing me into the side of the stall.

Instead of pushing him off of me, like I should have, I leaned closer. I felt his arms wrap around my sides, pulling my hips toward his'. I could hear him make a strangled sound against my mouth as our pelvises connected. I gasped as I felt his arousal in my inner thigh.

I can only hope that the other girls didn't hear it. I felt Potter's warm hand un-tuck my shirt and slowly slide up my torso, making me shiver. Oh, he is good with his hands. I felt his hand cup over my chest and he squeezed gently. I could have moaned very loudly had I not been aware that the other girls were still talking loudly next to our stall.

Potter seemed to be cleverly distracting me with his hand on my chest; I didn't even notice that his other hand had carefully snuck up my skirt, rubbing my inner thigh.

I took Potter's hand that was in my skirt and placed it safely back onto my waist. He made a grunt of annoyance and tried to move his hand back up my skirt, so I pulled away from him and gave him a look.

Potter pulled me back to him, making our lips meet again. I felt Potter's hand under my shirt, on my back, slowly moving upward toward my clasp! I hope he doesn't- Oh he did!

I tried to pull away from Potter to fix my undone bra, but I seemed to have forgotten that I was on a toilet because I stepped back off of the toilet, tripped and knocked open the stall door with Potter on top of me.

Let's just say I forgot all about having to sneeze.


	7. Quidditch Practice

Chapter 7 "Attached to You" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**Note: After I fixed the chapter, someone mentioned that James still talks in the bathroom. If you read it again, you'll notice that he does not talk. He either 'mouths something' or 'gives her looks'. Lily said that if he lost the bet, James couldn't talk; talking doesn't include grunting, groaning, coughing, sneezing, etc. So just because James can't talk, doesn't mean he can't 'grunt in annoyance'. I hope that this clears things up for everyone because a few people seemed a bit confused, and I do realize that I am a confusing person, lol! Thanks for the reviews and helpful comments!**

**Changel537**- Thank you very much for pointing out my errors, I really appreciate it! About the breakfast thing: That was a typo, I meant to say lunch. About James not being able to talk: I am extremely embarrassed at this mistake, and I just went back and fixed it all. I cannot believe that I made such a huge mistake, thank you SO much for pointing it out! See what happens when I rush, lol?

**Katkit**- Thanks!

**invisible2u**- I'm glad to hear that someone will read/review it no matter the rating, thanks! Oh...I love James' naughtiness.

**SnoopyViz****-** Lol! I will update just for you!

**Hello? mary**- I am really glad that you thought it was that funny! Wowzers, try to hold it in!

**Dans-girl-4ever****-** I feel bad for them. Although I wouldn't mind being attached to a hot guy...

**Miss Strawberry-Chan**- There won't be! Just heavy snogging at the most!

**PammaPoo**- I'm sorry, lol! I'm updating!

**The all mighty and powerfulM**- Glad you think so! I say that so often...but I really mean it!

**Funnykido**- Exactly! That's what I wanted to happen and I'm glad that you noticed that even though he lost the bet, he still got what he wanted. That's what I had planned, I was hoping that no one would be able to predict anything that happens in this story... so that's why I made James lose the bet, everyone seemed to think that he'd win. LOL. People shouldn't assume... you know what they say about people who assume things....JK, lol.

**evil-pillow**- Really? Thanks!

**Prongsie-Jamesie**- I agree!

**sassafras**- Unfortunately (for J & L) the girls were still in there when they fell out of the stall... you'll have to read to see what happens...

**Siriusly-0bsessed**- Thanks! I am so honored that you love my fic, but don't you mean that you 'siriusly' love this fic?

**hpjsr**- Thanks!

**navy-blue6**- I will and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, the chapter seemed long enough and so I wanted to leave you all still interested to see what happens next...

**dncrgrl4eva**- Oh yes! The only fics I ever read are L/J fics, actually. Although if anyone ever sends me a non-L/J fic, of course I'd still read it and enjoy it, but my favorite is definitely L/J! I'll see what I can do about the length of the chapters, sorry that they're short! I just type until I can find a good stopping place, lol. Which happens to sometimes be at cliffhangers... I'm so mean!

**abso-bloody-lutely**- Oh yes, I'm sure that it does. I looked back at the chapter to find the place that you were talking about and I couldn't find it. He gives Lily looks and grunts and such but he never actually talks that I see of... If you can tell me exactly where it is so I can go back and fix it, I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks for the help, I tend to make mistakes a lot!

**KMK**- Exactly. But at least I'm not too predictable... That's always good, right?

**Cherry**- Your English is fine. What language do you regularly speak? I promise I won't take 6 months to update, lol.

**Hawaiian-Rachael**- Thanks! I will post right now as a matter of fact!

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot**- Did she review under your same name? Thanks for being so patient to review again, I appreciate it greatly! Your better at the piano than me, because I can't play it at all! Lol, that should make you feel good. I used to play the clarinet for only about a year and a half back when I was in elementary school. I can't remember how to play it now though, it's been so looong. My brother was teaching me a little about the acoustic guitar...just a tinsy bit, cause I'm not good...

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter**- Oh yes, most definitely. James can be very distracting...

**Midnight Raven3**- Thanks! I'm updating right now for you!

**marauderbabe289**- Thanks, by the way I love your penname! Totally true for me too!

**Cydney**- I will!

**drummer** **girl90**- I will! And here it is!

**Amandinka**- Wow! Thanks!

**fairyflossie**- Some people think that I should keep it PG-13 and others think I should bump it up to R. I am really not sure, but I think for now I'm going to stick to PG-13 because that's what I'm comfortable with. Plus I don't want to ruin my own story by writing horrible shagging scenes, lol.

**Anonymous**- Sorry it's taking so long! I'm glad to hear that you like my plot! It's really fun to write!

_**Last chapter...**_

_I tried to pull away from Potter to fix my undone bra, but I seemed to have forgotten that I was on a toilet because I stepped back off of the toilet, tripped and knocked open the stall door with Potter on top of me._

_Let's just say I forgot all about having to sneeze._

* * *

**James' POV**

I looked up (currently on top of Lily) and smiled politely at the two girls who were looking down at us, wide-eyed. "Hello... How are you?"

"Were you guys...?"

Lily blushed scarlet and pushed me off of her, standing up and brushing off her skirt and blouse. I had to stand up with her because of the handcuffs. "No we certainly were not! And if you repeat this to anyone...and I mean _anyone_ I will-"

I grabbed Lily's arm and pinched it. I continued to smile at the shocked girls. "We were...doing Head duties. Yes, inspecting the toilets and such...all part of the job..."

The two girls gave us incredulous looks, but nodded nonetheless. They both left the loo rather quickly.

"Head duties?! Head duties?!"

I grinned at Lily. "Well, if you wanted to make them real Head duties, you could always _give_ me head..."

Lily smacked my shoulder. "No. I don't know why I even let you kiss me."

"Maybe because you like me?"

She glared at me and dragged me out of the bathroom. I did notice the blush that stained her perfect cheeks.

**Lily's POV**

I do not like him! How could he think that! That randy-

"I hope that no rumors fly around..." I said, feeling bitterness creep up on me.

Potter stopped me in the hallway and turned to me. "Look...Evans, I know you hate me and are embarrassed to be around me, but if rumors do fly, it's not the end of the world. Who cares what other people think?"

I nodded, realizing that he was right. "Look... I'm not embarrassed to be around you...and I certainly don't hate you...I just ..."

"There you two are, we were looking everywhere for you. What took you so long?" Sirius said smirking as he approached us.

Remus smiled, coming up beside me. "Maybe we don't _want_ to know..."

Sirius grinned at him. "Oh but _I _do..."

Potter rolled his eyes. "We weren't doing anything. Just Head duties." I have to say that I was surprised that he didn't tell his friends what we were doing. I thought that he'd brag or something...

Sirius nodded. "R-r-r-right."

I glared at him. "It's true!"

"I didn't say it wasn't."

"Yes but you gave us a look."

"What are you talking about?"

"You did it again, stop!"

Potter coughed loudly. "If you two are quite done, I have Quidditch Practice."

I looked up quickly. "What do you mean?"

Potter gave me a weird look. "Well seeing as I'm Quidditch Captain, I am able to schedule practices so that our team can prepare for games-"

"No, I know what a practice is, but why did you have to schedule it _now_?"

"Oh don't worry about it... you can just ride on the back of my broom while I practice my moves."

"No you see, that's not going to work because-"

"Yes it will. I've already thought about it."

I looked at Sirius and Remus to make sure that it wasn't some cruel joke, but they just nodded. Instead of exploding (which is what I wanted to do) I glanced down at my watch.

"When does it start?" I said calmly.

"After dinner... around 6."

My jaw dropped. "I do not have enough time to mentally prep for this traumatic experience that you're trying to put me through!"

He laughed. "Well than you better start prepping now."

"Arghh!" I screeched and dragged Potter away from his amused friends. As we walked down the halls to the Gryffindor Common Room (I didn't feel like going to our Heads Common Room) we were interrupted by my Ravenclaw friend, Bridgett Minx.

"Lily! You didn't tell me that you were going out with Potter!"

I gave her an astonished look. "Potter and I are _not_ going out. Why would you think that?"

She looked surprised. "Oh, well a few girls from my dorm said that they caught you snogging Potter in the bathroom-"

"_Me_? Go out with _him_?" I pointed to Potter and laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard. I'd sooner date the Giant Squid than him, right Potter?" I looked over at Potter for him to confirm this fact but he just gave me a cold glare that surprised me.

**James' POV**

My throat tightened from anger. How dare she say that?! We were getting along fairly well and I almost thought that she was starting to like me...But that's crazy. She's just the same bitchy Evans that she's always been and always will be.

"I do _not_ like Evans, and I am not dating her nor would ever even consider dating her." I said to the Ravenclaw, ignoring the hurt look on Evan's face. Take that Evans!

Evans and I silently walked through the Portrait Hole and sat down in an empty corner. She buried her stupid nose into one of her stupid books while I read my very informative _Quidditch through the Ages _book. I completely ignored her presence while she completely ignored mine.

I chanced a look at Evans and noticed a single tear forming in her eyes which she quickly wiped away. I swallowed the guilt rising in my throat and continued to study the methods of scoring and passing.

**Lily's POV**

6 pm came faster than I had hoped and we were soon at the Quidditch Pitch, surrounded by the Gryffindor House Team.

"... so if we want to defeat the Ravenclaws, we must attack with our Beaters because their Beaters are horrible defenders and couldn't hit a Bludger if it stopped midair right in front of them." Potter finished amongst scattered laughter.

He pointed to the Gryffindor Beaters. "Black! Prewett! Practice the moves we went over last week..." I zoned out as he continued giving out instructions to his team mates. I snapped back into focus when I heard my name.

"What is Evans doing here?"

Without any hesitation, Potter replied, "A potion went terribly wrong and stuck us together until Quidditch Practice ends."

The team seemed confused whether to laugh or not and instead just flew off to practice. Potter mounted his broomstick. I looked at him, confused.

"What do I do?"

"Get on behind me." He said stiffly. I did as he told and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso as he took off at extraordinary speed. I closed my eyes as we went further and further away from the ground. I leaned my forehead against his back and tried breathing in deeply.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He asked.

"No, but I don't fancy sitting on a thin piece of wood a hundred feet in the air."

"Oh," He said awkwardly, "Well I have to practice a few moves such as the Wonski Feint, Tenenbaum's Triple Ploy, Double-"

"Okay as long as you don't go into a dive-" He pulled into a sudden dive that made me scream, "Potter! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!"

"The Wonski Feint." He shouted back over the sound of the air rushing passed us. I didn't have time to reply because I realized that we were about to crash straight into the ground.

"Potter, watch out-" At the last second he swerved up, admitting cheers from his team mates. But let me just say that _I_ was certainly not cheering.

Potter hovered in the air, grinning at his team mates, until I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What was that for?! What was that- That was for scaring the crap out of me, that's what that was for!" I felt tears brim in my eyes.

**James' POV**

I turned my head to look at Lily and apologize but I noticed that there were tears in her eyes. I felt my heart tear. I leaned forward and headed toward the ground.

After we were safely on the ground I said, "Look Lily I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm really sorry."

She wiped her eyes a bit. "I'm not crying!"

I bit back a smile at her stubbornness. "Oh, you're right. That must have been the wind's doing."

She nodded definitely. "Of course it was. And that's okay- Wait a second did you just call me 'Lily'?"

I didn't answer; I just grabbed my broomstick and called the team in for the night. We walked silently into the changing rooms after cleaning up the Quidditch Pitch. Lily sat down next to me (her back to me) while I changed into clean clothes.

"I wasn't scared... I just thought that I was going to fall."

I smiled at her. "Trust me, Lily. I wouldn't let you fall. And judging by the tightness of your grip around my chest, if you fell, you'd take me down with you."

She smiled shyly. "Well, that's comforting to know."

I nodded and stood up. "Well are you ready to go?"

She stood up and we walked back to our dormitory, making small talk along the way. When we got back to the Head Common Room, we decided to sleep in my room tonight.

Lying in my bed, Lily said, "You know... your room is cleaner than I thought it'd be...I mean it's still messy, but it's still cleaner than I thought."

I laughed. "Well if you think that this is somewhat messy, than you should see Sirius' room. I don't think he believes in the trash can so he decides to throw all his food and trash under his bed. Now, something has grown and taken up residence under there. So technically there _is_ a monster under his bed." I was delighted to hear her giggle.

After a few minutes of silence, I looked over to see that Lily's eyes were closed. I bent over and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight Lily, sweet dreams."

It could have been my ears deceiving me, but I could have sworn that she whispered softly, "Goodnight James."

**A/N: Wow, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Anyways, I'm happy to say that I have a lot in store for this story... I won't say much more there, but let me say that it will be quite...engaging. Well, at least I hope so...**


	8. The Quidditch Game

Chapter 8 "Attached To My Enemy" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**NOTE: First of all I owe a GINORMOUS apology to everyone. I'm truly sorry but my computer decided that it wanted to be dumb and catch a virus. This screwed up the computer and erased all the files. And I mean every single one of them. So my dad had to redo my account. I have no notes but luckily I can remember some of what I was planning. So, I'm sorry and I'd appreciate it if you'd bear with me. Thank you to all who've stuck with me!**

**WARNING?: I'm not sure exactly what the maximum for PG-13 stories are but there is some heavy snogging in this chapter. Now it's NOT a sex scene, but some may not like it. I'm just warning you now, that's all. Thanks.**

**Thanks to:** Kawaii Strawberry, Siriusly-0bsessed, Danu3, navy-blue6, SnoopyViz, KMK, hpjsr, J.E.A.R.K.Potter, Changel537, invisible2u, Dans-girl-4ever, Anonymous, Amandinka, Katkit, evil-pillow, Reader4ever, Lizzi, Heartbound, little-angel123452000, Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot, dncrgrl4eva, glaz, adrianne2, little pink sock, The all mighty and powerfulM, Anna Flower, Funnykido, A Harry and Ginny Dreamer, g.c. smores, yer-blues, moony391, Sam, snapes kid, sweetsoutherngal, A-non-ee-mus, gillybear, shan

**sumrandumperson****-** Yes, it's the rules of the Betting Charm. When the loser (James) gets what he had wagered (a snog with Lily) than it terminates the Betting Charm and therefore he can talk again. Lol, weird, but I needed him to be able to talk during this scene.

**PammaPoo****-** Yes, whenever I have an idea I type it in my document, called "Notes". If I didn't, than there's no way possible that I'd remember them. But unfortunately, I'm going to have to try and remember some of them because my computer erased all my M.S Word documents, including "Notes". Talk about bad luck...

**Hello? mary****-** I would love a piece of cake!

**sassafras****- **Can't answer that, you'll have to read to find out...

**Seren Lunar Echo****-** I love Sirius very much! He is my favorite, but lately I've taken a liking to James. Unfortunately, we don't know a lot about him so it's difficult to write fics about him and Lily (the two least written about characters, lol). I love Sirius, but I like LJ fics better. No offense to Sirius, I love him too!

**Tweedles****-** That would have been smart, but James just thought of it then. Plus he said that the 'potions incident' would only last until the end of Quidditch Practice, lol.

**Cherry**- Wow! So you like fluently speak 3 languages? That is so cool. And I thought I had trouble in Spanish Class...

**Lily's POV**

"Wake up Lily...Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see James leaning over me. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Time to get a watch."

"Haha. That's funny."

"It's 5 am and I've scheduled a Quidditch Practice because there is a Quidditch Game tonight."

I sat up really fast. "What? A Quidditch Game tonight? Oh my goodness what are we going to do-"

James clamped his hand over my mouth. "Don't worry about it, I have a plan."

I scowled at him. "That's not very comforting, you know."

After, getting dressed and showered (luckily James didn't try to snog me this time) we headed down to breakfast. When we got down there, the only people who were up was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, who are all forced to get up at the crack of dawn to practice. And of course I have to, too...

I sleepily looked at James who was talking to his teammates. I nudged him with my elbow and he looked at me, curiously.

"What?"

"Why did you have to schedule this practice at the friggin' crack of dawn?"

He smirked. "What? Are you tired?"

I gave him a cold glare and continued to angrily chew on my bacon.

Sirius looked at me, worried. "What did that bacon do to you?"

"Shut up or you're next!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're going to eat me?"

James smirked. "He probably doesn't taste very good... like a wet dog, maybe..." Sirius stuck his tongue out at James. I gave James a weird look, but they both pointedly ignored me.

**A few hours later...**

"Merlin, Potter. Did you have to work them so damn hard?"

James turned to me. "They work this hard at every practice, it's how you get better."

I looked at the panting, red-faced, sweat dripping team. Ew...

"Yeah, well I got to go take a cold shower, come on." James said, leading me into the Locker Room.

I watched as he turned on the shower and started to take off his clothes. I blushed and turned away as he pulled his pants down. He started to pull down his boxers...

"No!" I shouted louder than I meant to. He gave me a confused look.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said, my voice slightly softer. _Slightly_.

"Taking a shower..."

I scowled at him. "Well, please keep your boxers on. I'd rather not have to gouge my eyes out, thank you very much."

He gave me a quirky grin. "You'll be wanting to do more than that when you see me naked." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I sighed loudly.

"Plus I don't have my swimming trunks with me..." He added. I blushed as he watched me closely. I guess he's trying to read me. Well, if he thinks that he can read me like a book, than he's got another thing coming.

I wiped my face of emotions. "Fine, then. Do as you will."

He stared at me for a second before he stepped into the shower with his boxers on, pulling me in with him. I watched as he avoided my gaze and cleaned himself off.

"Thank you." I said softly.

He paused and turned to me, an emotion flickering in his eyes. Than it was gone, just like that. He was quiet for a minute before he replied, "You're welcome."

After a minute, he quietly asked, "Are you a virgin?"

My eyes widened at the very personal question. He watched until I awkwardly answered, "Yes."

His eyebrows shot up into his wet hair that was stuck to his face. Even wet, his hair is still messy. "R-r-really?"

I blushed and gave him a defensive look. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

He shook his head. "I just- just, thought f-for sure that you...it just seems like you would have...lost it...because you know..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, testily. "Because why? Do you think I'm some kind of flagrant tart?"

He shook his head again, his eyes widening. "No, of course not! It's just, you're so beautiful... and a really good kisser, I thought for sure that someone would have taken you."

I gave him a surprised look. Beautiful? He needs to get his eyes checked. He must have read my thoughts because he replied, "Yes. You are very beautiful. And I assumed for a long time that you were a virgin just because you give off this radiant glow of innocence...but than I kissed you...and you didn't seem as innocent as you appeared. And because you were such a great kisser...I thought you'd had some experience."

I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment of insult. I was hoping that it was the former. However, I took it as the latter. "Oh, so now I appear to be a flirty tart? Excuse me Potter, but when you kiss me, I can't control myself and I feel...so out of control because it feels so good, but I know it's wrong...I'm not used to being so... used. One second you'll kiss me like I'm the only one, and the next second you'll act like it never even happened!" I felt my eyes fill with tears. Tears of embarrassment or disappointment, I'm not sure...

I felt a few tears fall down my face and mingle with the water that was being sprayed from the shower head. James surprised me by enveloping me into a big hug. I couldn't help but lean into his embrace for comfort as I cried my eyes out. And once I start crying I can't stop myself.

**James' POV**

It tore at my heart to see Lily like this. I had never seen her cry before and it made me mad with myself that I had made her cry. I can't believe at how I had unintentionally used her like that... She hadn't asked for me to kiss her senseless. I had promised myself that I would never use her like I did with my other girlfriends...Because she's special.

I waited for her crying to die down and than I kissed the top of her head. I led her to the locker room bench and rocked her lightly. "I'm sorry, Lily." I said with the most sincerity I think I've ever used.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "It's okay." I hadn't realized how innocent and virginal she was until just today. Heck, she's probably never even seen a guy naked before. I bit my lip, thinking about how self-centered I'd been. I need to grow up.

**Later that evening...**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive." I said, hoping that I sounded confident for Lily's sake. And mine. I had just went over our plan for how to play in the Quidditch Game without suspicion arising.

"Hey Prongs, Lily!" Sirius said, coming up behind us in the locker room. Yes we were once again in the locker room. This time we were getting ready for the actual game.

Lily jumped, startled at the sudden interruption. She put her hand on her heart. "Merlin, you scared me. Where'd you come from, anyway?"

Sirius sighed dramatically. "Well. When a man loves a woman-"

Her eyes widened. "No! I mean just now, where'd you come from."

"Oh..." He said in acknowledgement. "Well, I'm on the team, remember? I'm a beater."

She sighed exasperated. To save her the trouble of replying, I interrupted. "We're about to go out onto the pitch now. Here, you should put this on now." I said, handing Lily my invisibility cloak.

She nodded and slipped it on over herself. I cast the Sticking Charm on her and the cloak, for obvious reasons. She mounted the broom behind me and I felt her arms wrap tightly around my waist.

I looked at the rest of the team and nodded to them all. "Okay team, it's time to kick some serious Ravenclaw ass now." I smiled as I felt Lily's grip tighten.

**A couple of hours later...**

"Hey Prongs, we need more Butterbeer!" Sirius yelled at me from across the room where he was sitting, surrounded by a group of tipsy girls. Gryffindor had won and (of course) we are all celebrating here in the common room.

I impatiently waved back at Sirius. "Get it yourself Padfoot!" I heard him groan in annoyance, but in the end he grabbed Wormtail and quickly headed to Hogsmeade.

"So how did you think we played today?" I asked, noticing my words were slightly slurred at the amount of Butterbeer I had consumed, in celebration of our victory.

Lily nodded, enthusiastically. "It was absolutely spiffing!" She said, waving her arms around in a tipsy state. She was not one to get drunk but who knew that one could get a little tipsy off of just a couple of Butterbeers. Okay...so it was more than just a couple...

She leaned in closer to me. I could feel her hot breath. "I thought you looked very sexy out there...with the hair blowing your wind around." None of us noticed the nonsense of that sentence. I could only concentrate on her beautiful face...I looked further down. And her beautiful body...

I grinned and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips. "You want to see what my bed looks like?" I asked huskily. She giggled; neither of us remembering that we had been 'sleeping together' for the past couple of days and she already knew what my bed looked like.

We clumsily wandered through the halls until we entered my room, our passion building up. I slammed her against the wall of my room, crushing my lips onto hers. She didn't complain, so I continued, to move down her neck, kissing it. Finding a particular sensitive spot on her neck, I sucked hard on it.

She moaned softly. "James..."

Hearing my name like _that_ only turned me on even more. After I was satisfied that I would be leaving a mark on her, I moved onto another sensitive area on her neck, near her collar bone. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noted that I was getting closer to her heaving chest.

I eagerly kissed her neck, more firmly as she pulled at my hair, messing it up. I love it when she does that...

"The bed..." She gasped after I had successfully left marks on her neck. We rushed to the bed and I pushed her down onto the soft mattress, still kissing her.

**Lily's POV**

I felt his pelvis push into mine and I was able to feel his hard member in between my legs, even through his pants and my skirt. I pushed back against his hips, making the most delicious friction that caused us both to moan.

"Merlin, Lily..." He moaned as he forcefully rocked our hips together. I gasped at the pleasure even through our clothes. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, pleasantly reminding myself of his toned chest.

I ran my hands up and down his sides. I giggled as I felt him squirm away. So he's ticklish? His lips back on mine, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, massaging my tongue with his.

His hand (the one that wasn't tangled in my hair) traveled underneath my shirt and up to my bra. He slowly and teasingly massaged my breast emitting another moan from me. He placed his hands on my skirt and pushed it high, above my waist, revealing my underwear.

Suddenly feeling bold, I flipped him over so that I was on top, straddling his hips. He looked up at me, shocked, but than he grinned wolfishly at me and continued to slowly rock our hips.

I bent down to kiss his neck, but the sudden movement made me very dizzy. I felt the room spin and I fell into darkness.

**James' POV**

I grinned up at Lily, thoroughly aroused at her sudden feistiness. She bent down and I was expecting her to kiss me, but I noticed she had stopped moving.

"Lily?" I poked her. She didn't move.

"Damn it! Why'd you have to pass out right _now_?" Suddenly I too, felt dizzy and allowed myself to slip into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Please no one get mad at me. Is this too high for PG-13? Did I go too far? I hope not, because they didn't actually _do_ anything... Just a lot of snogging...**


	9. Christmas Plans

Chapter 9 "Attached To My Enemy" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**NOTE: I hope that there aren't any really young readers out there because this is rated PG-13 for a reason. But I can assure you all that since this is rated PG-13, it will stay on the PG-13 boundaries. If there are young readers out there, than for their sake I will put up a warning when there is going to be a heavy snogging scene (like in the last chapter). Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Hpjsr**- Thanks!

**Pranks** **Are** **So** **Siriusly** **Padfoot**- LOL, I'm glad you liked that part. That's actually what I was thinking about doing (making an individual chapter for the Rated R scenes). I might do that if I ever feel like making a Rated R scene... For now, I'm just going with the flow, lol. Now that you mention it, I would like Vanilla Wafers...

**The all mighty and powerfulM**- Don't James and Lily have wonderful timing?

**SnoopyViz**- Thank you very much!

**lilred-07**- If it was Rated R, the same thing would have happened because I like to keep my reader's on their toes... Like for instance, if they had actually done _it_, it would have been a little too early, I think.

**Hawaiian-Rachael**- Thanks! This chapter is coming out quicker than the last one, thank goodness.

**Sumrandumperson**- Yes, that's what I figured. I've read worse in PG-13.

**Sweetsoutherngal**- What I just typed is probably the worst it will get. (unless I bump up the rating, which I don't think I will). I also hope that no one too young is reading this. They do have to make their own decisions because this _is_ rated PG-13, so it's up to them to decide if it is appropriate or not. But I do have warnings in the beginning of the chapter, so I hope people notice them, lol. I'm glad that you like it, though!!

**navy-blue6**- Thanks!

**Emeraldeyezcu**- Lol, aww... I hope this next chapter can please you! Heehee...

**invisible2u**- WOW! Thank you! I really appreciate your review, you said exactly what I was hoping someone would say! LOL.

**Seren Lunar Echo**- Thank you! I'm glad you think so!

**Danu3**- Oh my goodness that must be frustrating. Wow! And don't worry, I don't speak French.

**PammaPoo**- That's a good idea!!! Thank you very much, your compliments blew me away!

**Lachwen**- Thanks!

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer**- I'm your favorite author? Wow!! I'm sorry that you think it was a bit too high for PG-13, I'll try to keep it down a bit.

**Dans-girl-4ever**- Yup, they have impeccable timing.

**starlitestarbritelilsis**- Thank you!

**starburstsweetie**- Yeah, it does suck big time. It made me so mad!

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter**- Thanks for answering my question. I also suck at the ratings, I can never decide what I want it to be.

**sassafras**- Lol!! I'm glad you don't think that I went to far. Oh and about the butterbeer. Yes, it's nonalcoholic...but not after Sirius gets through with it...

**Tamaran** **Girl**- Thanks! And your right and I would have but in detail about the Quidditch Game, but I am really bad at action scenes and I didn't want to risk writing a horrible turn off of a chapter, lol.

**CrystalTravelpiece** - I am so glad that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Changel537**- Thanks!

**Hpmuggle**- Wowzers! I really liked your review, it made me so happy!

**evil**-**pillow**- Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been so busy. But it's finally out, so yay!

**Funnykido**- Yes, Lily would have been mad. And James had his boxers on in the shower, because Lily asked him to keep them on. I should have made that more clear, sorry!

**apotterlover**- Thanks!

**sirius-harry-n-remus**- Awww...thanks!

**Shan**- Oh I'm sorry to hear that you think that. My other reviewers seemed to think it was fine, but don't worry it doesn't go farther than that.

**snufflesgirl4eva**- Thanks, I will!

**moony391**- Thank you, I'm glad you think so. I was hoping it'd fit in the rating.

**little-angel123452000**- I wasn't planning on taking it any farther, don't worry. And you'll find out in this chapter that yes, they did get drunk off the butterbeer because someone (aka Sirius) spiked the drinks. Sorry, I should have made it more clear.

**XslabsofcheeseX**- Yup, that's what James and Lily's relationship is like. Ups and downs.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I opened my eyes and had to immediately close them again at the bright light that shot through the window. I groaned when I realized I had a splitting headache.

Feeling a hand wrapped around my waist, I flipped over to see James still asleep with his mouth hanging open. I was about to start panicking over the fact that I was in his bed, but than I realized that we had been doing that for the last couple of nights because of the blasted handcuffs.

I was about to wake James up, but feeling a sudden wave of nausea, I had to run to the bathroom. Momentarily forgetting that my arm was stuck to James, I ended up ripping him off the bed causing him to wake up with a yell. I made it into the bathroom just in time to rid myself of my last meal.

"Merlin Lily, why'd you have to do that? I almost hit my head..." He stopped and his face turned slightly green and before I knew it, he pushed me away from the toilet to dispose of his own most recent meal.

All of the sudden, I remembered that last night there had been a Gryffindor Victory Party because we won the Quidditch Game... Did I drink something I shouldn't have?

I turned to James. "James, did I drink last night?"

Wiping his mouth with his hand, he nodded. "Yeah, so did I... I think we had a little too much Butterbeer, which I didn't think had any alcohol... probably Padfoot and Wormtail's doing."

"Yeah, at least I didn't do anything that...I'm going...to...regr- Oh shit! Did we _do_ something last night?" I said, slowly remembering last night's events. I can only remember bits and pieces of it... I felt myself turn red at the thought of it.

James' eyes widened and he smacked himself on the forehead. He nodded. He opened his mouth, closed it, than opened it again. He leaned against the wall of the bathroom and sighed. "Look Lily...I'm really sorry...I didn't know...I wasn't aware of anything...and I'm sorry about...taking advantage of you last night..."

I nodded, accepting his apology, but I felt myself pale. "Did we...?" I left the embarrassing question to hang in the air as James thought about it.

He shook his head. "No. We didn't do _it_. I passed out shortly after you did. Plus I would know if we had...done anything that we shouldn't have." He said, his confidence making me feel better.

We sat there in quiet silence for a few minutes, as I tried to calm myself down. I took a deep breath, slowing letting the air out. "You know, as surprising as it may seem, I've always wanted to stay a virgin until I get married."

I looked at James to see his face completely blank of emotion. He nodded slowly. "I respect that. And...I hope you do because it's very special to lose _it_ to the person you love. Whoever you marry is going to be one lucky man..."

I blushed and nervously chewed on my tongue. He surprised me by talking again. "You know, I wish I was a virgin. I wish that I had morals like you. I'm trying to change... But when I was 15, I was really stupid and immature, so I can't change what I did back then."

I moved closer to him, and took his hand in mine, squeezing it gently. "No one will hold it against you for being a prat when you were 15..." I said smiling softly.

"You do."

I bit back a sigh of guilt. "Yes. But you've changed...and I see that now. I mean, not counting last night of course because we were both pissed."

He laughed. "Yes, and I'm still truly sorry about that."

I waved off his apology. "There's no need to be sorry, I was equally at fault."

"Yes but you're the innocent one in this case."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

His face changed from blank to apologetic. "No, I didn't mean that how it sounded. What I meant to say is that you're a virgin and if you do _it_ than you lose it, but I've already lost it, so it doesn't matter for me if I do _it_ again."

I shrugged. We sat in silence again. "Who'd you lose it to?"

I saw him blush as he avoided my eye. "Bridgett Minx."

I felt something drop in my stomach. My best friend... Bridgett Minx. Of course considering that she's in Ravenclaw, I don't get to see her that often. I knew that James and her had gone out for a little bit at the end of 4th year and beginning of 5th year... Bridgett never told me that they had...you know. I guess I don't blame them for doing it, they had gotten along pretty well. But James had dumped her for reasons I don't know of. I still feel a little left out that she hadn't told me that she and James had... you know.

I noticed James watching my face, probably looking for a reaction. Thinking about it made be nauseous- or maybe it was the alcohol- but I had to lean back over the toilet to throw up again. I felt my hair get pulled back from my face. I smiled at James as he held my hair for me.

Once I came back up for air, he had a really serious expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I mean I still feel sick, but the headache is going away-"

"No, about me and Bridgett having sex."

I winced. When he said it like _that_, it sounded so much...worse. He noticed me wince, and he took my hand in his. "If it makes you feel any better, I have no feelings for her anymore whatsoever."

I let a small smile grace my lips. "Wait a second. What makes you think that I need to be 'cheered up'?"

He frowned. "Well, you don't, but don't you feel weird that you're best friend and I-"

I held up my hands to stop him. "Okay, okay. So it does bother me a little, but only because I can't imagine how horrible it must have been for poor Bridgett-"

He laughed. We were both quiet for a second. "Damn Sirius for spiking the Butterbeer. Leave it to him to do something like that."

"Well we better start getting ready." I said, standing up and helping him to his feet.

Later during History of Magic, I decided to ask Bridgett about her and James. Considering we were in History of Magic, it'd be easy to write notes back and forth without anyone noticing. I just had to cover my notes so that James (who's sitting right next to me) won't see them.

**Hey Bridgett.**

**_Hey Lily!_**

**Do you remember when you went out with James?**

**_Yeah, of course. Why?_**

**Er...This is going to sound really awkward... But, did you ever sleep with him?**

I could tell that she was embarrassed because it took awhile for her to write back. Meanwhile I watched as James and Sirius flicked balled up pieces of parchment at each other. I watched as James brushed some of his messy hair out of his face. I could see his face perfectly now. There's no denying the fact that he's quite attractive.

Suddenly feeling my stare, James looked up at me and winked. I felt my face heat up and I quickly looked back down to see that Bridgett had written back.

**_Umm, yeah I did. Only a couple of times, though. He's wonderful... Why do you want to know?_**

**Oh no reason.**

I was saved from further explanation by the bell ringing. I'm not sure why, but for some reason the fact that James and Bridgett had...done it, bothered me quite a bit.

**James' POV**

Lily and I were sitting together in the Common Room later that night when I finally mentioned what was on my mind.

"Umm, so... Christmas Break is coming up very soon."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes it is."

"Well... considering we're stuck together... do you want to come to my house for Christmas?"

She looked surprised. "I'd love to. I just have to ask my parents."

"They won't mind that you're not going to be spending Christmas with them?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Well, they'll be a bit put out, but that's okay because they're flying to Scotland to visit our relatives so they'll have other things on their mind."

I grinned. "I knew you had some Scottish in you with that beautiful red hair of yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I'm actually one of the few people in my family who has red hair. My mum obviously does and my grandma, but that's it. Well, that I know of at least."

**A/N: Alright. I realize that this was a short chapter and that it was a really long wait for such a waste of a chapter and I'm sorry. But now we've found out a little bit of information about James' past. And a little bit about Lily's red headness, lol.**


	10. Meeting his Parents

Chapter 10 "Attached To My Enemy" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**NOTE: I'm very pleased with the feedback I got on my previous chapter, I really appreciate it. I just realized that in my last chapter I said, **"We sat there in _quiet silence_..."** Versus loud silence?**

**shan- **I'm not mad at you sweetie, don't worry. I could never get mad at any of my reviewers unless they flamed me real bad, which thankfully that hasn't come up yet. I also have difficulty expressing what I mean through typing because people can't hear my tone of voice and stuff, you know? But no worries I'm not sad or mad or anything...I'm just kind of _here_, lol. I'm glad that you didn't think it was a waste of a chapter. It was kind of like foreshadowing, so it wasn't completely useless, lol. Keep reviewing!

**Danu3**- Those squiggly things are hott, lol. I use them when I talk on instant message. It's fun because not many people notice the poor squiggly things on the keyboard, so they think it's really cool, lol.

**shortiegal0527**- Isn't it sweet?

**hpjsr**- Thanks!

**KMK**- I can't wait to write it!

**Scooterbug8515**- I'm happy to hear that! I hope you like the following chapters.

**Hawaiian**-**Rachael**- Really? I'm so happy that it is. Yes, I'll try to update faster.

**Funnykido**- LOL! I know, I realize that there's no LJ action, my poor readers!

**sweetsoutherngal**- It's not mine either, lol. It's more like a bridge chapter.

**Annmarie** **Aspasia**- Same! Oh my goodness, I SOOOOOOOO want red hair. It has to be this precise shade though. I either want this really pretty medium-dark red hair (Lindsey Lohan, and I'm sorry if you don't like her, but she's got pretty hair. Except she constantly is dying it.) or this girl from my school who's got the prettiest light red hair- it's so beautiful! I wish I had her hair. It's funny because her name is also Lilly. Except with 2 L's.

**Kim**- Aw, your review was cute it reminded me of a little kid... Cute!

**SnoopyViz**- I'll try. :D

**Smay**- Okie dokie, here's the chapter. Glad you liked it.

**Dans**-**girl**-**4ever**- Yes, a lot of my LJ moments are awkward.

**little-angel123452000**- Thanks! And that's a very good question. I'm not sure that I could answer it without spoiling the story. I know exactly how I'm going to end it though. Let's just say that the end ends at a beginning. But I'm sure that I'll get complaints about the end because it kind of leaves you hanging in a way.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Lily, are you about ready?"

I nodded nervously. "Don't worry, I promise my parents will love you." He said soothingly.

I looked around the busy train station. "Where are your parents?" I quickly scanned the station looking for someone who remotely looked like James.

"Oh, they're kind of too busy to pick me up. We're going to drive to my house."

I looked at him, clearly confused. "Drive? You mean like in a car?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, a car. That's generally what people drive. Cars."

I glared at him. "I know what a car is. I just thought that you'd use a Wizard way."

He shrugged. "We could... but I want to drive my birthday present that was from my parents when I turned 16."

"Birthday present?"

He didn't answer and led me out to the parking lot of the train station. My eyes immediately focused on a sexy silver Porsche with really shiny hubcaps. The car was extremely clean and the sunlight bounced off the car, making it hard to look at.

I stared at the shiny hubcaps for awhile until I noticed that James had led me right to the car.

"Whoever owns that car must have a lot of money." I said, gazing at the beautiful car.

I waited for James to answer me but he just blushed and stuck his keys into the passenger side of the car, opening the door. I think my jaw just about hit the pavement.

He gave me a small smile, obviously waiting for me to get in. I snapped out of my trance and glanced around at the busy parking lot. I noticed a few nearby teenagers staring longingly at the car. I felt myself grin and I gracefully sat down in the car.

He stopped for a second and turned red. "Umm...I normally would not do this, but I kind of have to crawl over you because of...well you know."

"Okay." Somehow he awkwardly crawled over my seat and into his seat after sticking his butt into my face at least twice. Hey, I'm not complaining. Oh my goodness, I did not just think that.

"Shit." James and I said at the same time when we both noticed that the handcuffs were on his right arm and my left. Considering that he was in the driver's seat (the right side of the car- England, remember?) his arms were awkwardly crossed.

"Okay... This is...great."

I sighed. "Should I drive?"

He sighed and nodded. We (once again) awkwardly switched sides while inside the car. I ended up sticking my butt in his face at least twice. There, now we're even.

**James' POV**

After giving me a cute smile and a wink, she started the car.

We pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you want the roof open?" I asked.

She grinned and nodded. I pushed the button above our heads. "I'll have to close it when we get onto the freeway because the wind's too damn loud to talk or listen to the radio."

I watched as she pulled her beautiful hair out of her ponytail, letting it blow in the wind. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the breathtaking sight of her smiling and giggling while her hair blew in the wind...

I didn't tell her this, but she's the only person other than me who I'd ever (or _have_ ever) let drive my car. I didn't even let my parents drive it, let alone Sirius or Remus. Well, that might be because Sirius doesn't have a license...but even if he did I wouldn't let him. Remus has his license because he's halfblood, but I wouldn't let him drive it either.

"So, why do you have your license and how do you know what a car is?" Lily asked me, eyes still on the road.

"Well my parents have been making me take Muggle Studies lessons since I was 5 or 6. So I know a good deal about Muggle stuff. I got my license because I thought it'd be kind of fun to have it." I shrugged.

"Wait a second... if you've been taking lessons for such a long time, why did I tutor you all last year for Muggle Studies because you were failing?"

I felt myself turn red. "Well...I wasn't failing per say. I just...wanted a chance to talk to you." I said quietly.

"So you mean I tutored you twice a week for nothing while you were easily passing the class all along?"

I nodded, preparing myself for a huge lecture that involved a lot of name calling. Instead, she laughed.

"Oh my goodness, you're lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Yeah, I sure am." I said, extremely relieved.

"Wait, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How was your car in the parking lot if no one was there to drive it and if it's illegal to leave your car in the parking lot for more than 24 hours?"

"You don't ask, I won't tell."

"Fair enough." She said, sighing.

**Lily's POV**

An hour and 45 minutes later, we pulled onto a windy drive way (that had an iron gate at the beginning that only opened when James said his name) that led into a beautiful green forest. I admired the scenery as I watched a few squirrels chase each other up a tree. They were probably fighting over an acorn.

Just when I was beginning to wonder when the driveway would end, the forest opened up to an open field of freshly cut (suspiciously green) grass. Normally this time of year the grass is dead, but I reminded myself that the whole forest and grass was probably green because of magic.

After a second of staring at the grass, I noticed the house. Wait, house is incorrect. Mansion is more like it. When I said whoever owned this car must have been loaded, I wasn't kidding. I can't believe I hadn't noticed the house- mansion before the stupid green grass.

It took me a minute to realize that James had crawled over me and out of the car and was now holding my car door open. I turned off the engine and followed James onto a stone path that wound around to the front door.

"You have a beautiful house, James."

"Thanks." He mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

"Do you own the woods too?"

He nodded. "It's been in my family for generations and generations. The house and the forest, that is. If you don't want a longwinded 3 hour explanation of it, don't bring the subject up in front of my dad."

I felt my stomach twist when I remembered that I had to meet his parents. When arrived at the big front doors, he stopped and turned to me.

"Umm...please don't get mad at me, but I don't want my parents to know that I err...handcuffed us together, so I told them that you were my...err...girlfriend."

"What?!" I said, feeling anger swell in my stomach.

"Shh, I'm sorry, but you don't understand my parents. My dad would strongly disapprove of it and I'd get into trouble. So you're going to have to help me out and say that I'm your boyfriend. Please?"

"Please, not the puppy dog eyes. Oh, okay. Fine, just stop with that sad little face." He instantly brightened.

"Thanks Lily, that means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Open the door, I'm getting cold."

He knocked on the door and we waited for a second, before the big doors opened, leading us into a large hall that reminded me of the Great Hall. Except this hall had two staircases at opposite sides of the hall that met together where a door was.

"This reminds me of a scary movie."

"Huh? Oh yeah, it can get kind of creepy here at night. So I don't recommend wandering around the halls when it's dark right after you watch a scary movie." He said laughing.

At least he knows what a scary movie is.

"James! You're home!"

I looked up the stairs to see a young woman with dark reddish-brown hair. A lot darker than mine.

"James is home?" A man that looked quite a bit like James entered into the hall through a door I hadn't noticed before.

The woman came down the stairs and hugged James and turned to me smiling.

"Hello dearie. You must be Lily Evans." She looked at James for confirmation and back at me.

"Yes, I am." I said politely, wondering how she knew my name.

"And I'm Victoria Potter." She said sticking out her hand that I noticed had a beautiful pink diamond ring on it. I shook her hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Will Potter." James' Father said smiling. I shook his hand.

"James has told us all about you. You're even prettier in person." I noticed out of the corner of my eye that James was blushing.

"Well, we had a long drive over here. I'm going to go show Lily to her room."

Mrs. Potter nodded. "Dinner should be ready in an hour, so be ready."

He nodded and took my hand and we walked up the stairs.

**A/N: I seriously don't care that the Porsche I'm thinking of wasn't around in the 1970's, so please don't anyone tell/complain about that in the reviews because I'll just ignore you. Other than that, I hope you liked the beginning of Lily and James' Christmas Vacation.**


	11. She Drives Me Crazy

Chapter 11 "Attached To My Enemy" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**NOTE: Anyways, to speed up this chapter I'm thanking everyone (of course) but I'm only replying back to people who asked questions. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by doing this, but just so you all know I do read every single review. So now you all know that your opinion really does matter to me. :D**

**Big thanks to: **SnoopyViz, hpjsr, evil-pillow, Reines im Herzen, Tanya J Potter, apotterlover, gillybear, navy-blue6, sumrandumperson, starburstsweetie, Danu3, Hawaiian-Rachael, Texasisforlobsters, tevatan2, Dans-girl-4ever, ThelovelyladyLily, dweem-angel, Hermionestwin1990, invisible2u, The all mighty and powerfulM, moony391

**sweetsoutherngal**- I just fixed that chapter because I had messed it up, lol. Yes, I did mean to switch from James' POV to Lily's POV, I just forgot to say so. It's better now, thanks for pointing it out!

**sirius-harry-n-remus****-** Thanks for posting a review anyways, I appreciate it. I know, I've been so bad about updating with my other story. I just kind of lost my enthusiasm with that story mainly because it was my first story and has a lot of mistakes in it. Someday I'll update it, I swear, lol.

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer****-** That's the thing about James' dad. We don't know much about him yet, but we'll find out more about him as time progresses. He is strict, but very polite, which is why he seems so friendly. Well he is funny, but can be a bit hard on James at times… you'll see. About the handcuffs: The handcuffs are on James right arm and Lily's left arm. So (in England) Lily would have to be the driver since she has to sit on the right side. I hope I didn't confuse you, sorry about that!

**sirius-harry-n-remus****-** Yes, I hadn't realized that I did that, but I went back and fixed it. Thanks for pointing that out, I really appreciate it. And you'll have to find out to see when James and Lily get together.

**PammaPoo**- Thanks, and I'll update. Please update your fic, though, I'm addicted to it! You're a good writer!

**fairybells**- LOL, I used to update a couple times a week, but I've been a little busy  But, I will try to update at least once a week. Thanks for reviewing!

**Funnykido**- Yup, keep reading to find out… And yes, I noticed that both my fics are taking place at the same time, lol. This fic is going to pass up the other one though.

**KMK**- You have to read to find out, lol.

**Funnyness93**- Sure I'll read your stories! I've already read one and left a review, it was very well written.

**Annmarie** **Aspasia**- That's too bad that light hair wouldn't look good on you. But the girl's hair is really pretty, I wish I had it… sigh I hate my hair, it's so boring. Oh well.

**sassafras029**- I love your review, lol. I read the whole thing. Just so that everyone can have rainbows, I'll post. (LOL)

**LilyEvansPotter1**- Oh I know. In too many fics, Lily always pulls away and slaps James. And I'm sure she would, but who could say no to a hot guy kissing you? I really enjoyed all your reviews. And you're compliments just…wow! You are so nice. And of course I'm going to keep going with this fic. All the reviewers (including you) have been so supportive and complimentive. Okay, that's not a word, but I'm going to use it anyways, lol.

**Siriusly**-**0bsessed**- You'll find out more about his dad later. He can be strict, but he's very polite so it makes him seem kind of nice. But sometimes James gets frustrated with his dad…

**Kim**- LOL, read to find out…

**catgirl002**- You mean like I'm doing now, lol? I'm sorry, I just can't help it because people ask me questions about my fic and I answer them and it turns out to be like 10 pages of reviews. Just to help you out, the reviews always end (and the story always begins) at the horizontal line.

**ruby** **black**- I'll try! You'll read more about them since they're coming over to James' house for most of Christmas break. Opps! I shouldn't have told you that.

**SirusLivesOn**- That's horrible luck for your friend. I'm sorry to hear that. So I've got courage? I guess that'd make me a Gryffindor, lol.

**great** **story**- I totally agree. I thought it'd be a nice change of scenery from your typical fanfiction.

* * *

**James' POV**

"This is you're room?"

I nodded as I watched Lily walk around my room. She stopped at my large four poster bed and looked up at me.

"May I?"

I nodded and she sat down on it. I sat down next to her and she picked up the picture of me and Sirius that's on my dresser.

"You guys are really good friends. I wish I had a friend like that."

"I'm you're friend." I said looking at Lily.

She smiled. "Yes you are. How long have you been friends with Sirius?"

I smiled. "For a long time. Too long actually."

We both laughed.

"Technically it's been since we were 2 or 3 when we went to the same Wizard's Day Care. Both our parents kind of ditched us for their jobs." I said bitterly.

Lily placed her hand on mine and squeezed gently. I felt a little better knowing she understood.

She placed the picture back down on my dresser. "So you two must have met Remus and Peter at Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "We met Remus and Peter together on the Hogwarts Express. We all kind of clicked immediately. We've been friends ever since."

She smiled brightly. Her smile is contagious. I felt myself smile because of her. She has really straight teeth. And white teeth. I wonder how her teeth are so straight if she didn't use magic. Maybe she did use magic? Is their a Muggle way to straighten teeth? I can't remember. I was about to ask her this when I found that my lips were on her's.

I can't believe it had been so long since the last time we had kissed. I had almost forgotten the sweet taste of her mouth.

I pulled her on to my lap, still kissing her. Her small hands wrapped around my neck, tugging on my hair. This one act of hers always drives me wild with need. I groaned against her mouth and pushed her fully onto the bed.

Playing with her tongue, I let my hands wander over her body. I felt her shiver when my hand crept under her shirt, toward her chest. We broke away from each other, gasping.

"Wow." She gasped. Before she could say anything else, I placed my lips gently on to her's again. She eagerly opened her mouth. I covered her body with mine so that she could feel my desire for her.

She giggled, pulling away from me. Her hair was a mess and her lips were slightly swollen. Her chest was heaving and I was pleased to know that this was all my doing.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "What?"

She shook her head but I noticed that her gaze dropped to the front of my pants. I felt myself turn red as her eyes widened slightly.

She leaned forward kissing me again, but this time flipped me over onto my back. I was very surprised at this sudden aggressiveness. I can't say I wasn't turned on by this though…

She winked at me and moved down to kissing my neck. I felt her hands unbuckle my pants and slip into them. My eyes widened as her hands found something… very sensitive to me…My eyes closed and my mouth dropped open as she started to…

There was a knock at the door. My eyes snapped open. Lily and I both froze.

"James, honey, are you in there?"

We both jumped apart and quickly fixed our attire. I grabbed a photo album next to my bed and we both pretended to be looking through it just as the door opened.

"Oh, you are in here. Hi Lily dear."

"Hello Mrs. Potter."

"I just came in to tell you that dinner is ready." She stopped and looked at our attire. Why aren't you two dressed for dinner?"

"Sorry mum, I was showing Lily my photo album and we didn't realize how fast the time had gone by."

She smiled. "James can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nervously glanced at Lily. This couldn't be good. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Can you say it in front of both of us?" I asked sweetly, if I do say so myself.

She gave me a look that clearly meant no. I followed her out to the door with Lily. I opened the door and closed it as best I could with my part of my arm still slightly in the door. Lily was obviously standing on the other side of the door. I guess my mum didn't notice because she started talking.

"James, how long have you been dating Lily?"

"Umm… Since the beginning of the school year."

She smiled. "She's very sweet. I like her."

"Thanks. I really like her, too."

"Well that's why I assume you're dating her, sweetie."

I blushed as she laughed at me. "Anyway, on to more serious matters. So you've been seeing her for what…4 months now?"

I nodded, not bothering to see if the math was correct.

"Have you slept with her?"

I blushed and I'm very certain that Lily did too.

"Umm, what do you mean by 'sleeping with her'?" I asked, knowing that I'd make her angry.

"You know what I mean, James. Have you had sex with her?" She snapped.

"Then no, I have not 'slept with her'." I answered truthfully.

She looked me in the eye to see if I was lying. I guess she decided that I wasn't because she changed the subject.

"Well, dinner's ready. So get dressed and come down before it gets cold."

"But it can't get cold, don't you usually put a spell on it to prevent it from-" I stopped at the look on her face. I smiled charmingly at her. I turned to go back into my room, but my mum stopped me.

"Oh and James?"

"What?"

"She's very pretty and I think it'd be a good idea if you not let her in your room and vice versa. That way…there's no tension."

"Alright." I said, closing the door to my room. I waited until I heard her footsteps disappear before I started talking.

"So I guess you heard." I said. Lily nodded.

"I'll show you to your room, than." I led her across the halls to one of our guest rooms. I noticed that a House Elf had brought up her trunk and put her clothes away in the dresser.

I motioned to the room. "Well, this is where you'd be sleeping if you weren't stuck to me."

She laughed. "Should we… sleep in your room or mine?"

"My bed is much more comfortable. But, to make it look like you're in your room…" I stuffed some extra pillows under her covers making it look like someone was under there.

Well…ummm, I'll turn around while you change for dinner."

A few minutes later we were both in our dress robes (she looked beautiful) and I was leading her down to the dining room. I heard her gasp as we entered the dining room. I suppose she's noticed that chandelier that hangs over the big table we eat at.

"You have a very nice beautiful dining room, James." She whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Thanks. Once again, don't mention the chandelier unless you want my dad to go on and on about the history of it." I said, making her laugh.

"Lily, James, you've made it." My dad said as we sat down next to them. Lily sitting on my left, with my dad on her right.

"So James, did you say Sirius is coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes. Sirius went to his uncle's house to pack and he'll be over by noon tomorrow." I said.

"Good, I like Sirius. He's so charming."

I rolled my eyes, making Lily giggle. "Charming is not the word I'd use." I said, quietly.

"Annoying is more like it." Lily whispered back. We both laughed, attracting the attention from my parents. They looked at us, clearly amused.

"So, Lily. I hear you're Headgirl. How do you like that?"

Lily smiled brightly. "I love it. It's a lot of work and a big responsibility, but it's very rewarding."

My dad nodded. "Yes, we were pleasantly surprised when James got his badge seeing as he's quite the… troublemaker."

"Oh yes. But he's grown up a lot and so I guess Professor Dumbledore must have noticed that."

I could have kissed Lily right then and there for saying that because my Dad doesn't believe that I've matured. Maybe if he here's it from someone else he'll believe me?

There was a moment of silence while I listened to the sound of chewing and cutting.

"Mr. Potter, that chandelier is beautiful." Lily said, winking at me.

I groaned as my dad launched into a speech about it. Damn Lily. I just have to fall in love with the one girl who also drives me crazy.


	12. Dress After Dress

Chapter 12 "Attached To My Enemy" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**NOTE: Anyways, to speed up this chapter I'm thanking everyone (of course) but I'm only replying back to people who asked questions. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by doing this, but just so you all know I do read every single review. So now you all know that your opinion really does matter to me. :D**

**Thanks SOOOO much: **Funnyness93, Jo, Skippy, J.E.A.R.K.Potter, Funnykido, PammaPoo, evil-pillow, Jules713, Dans-girl-4ever, Kim, Texasisforlobsters, ThelovelyladyLily, lilred-07, starburstsweetie, g.c. smores, KMK, Changel537, shortie522, hpjsr, Hawaiian-Rachael, Danu3, Miss. Whiskey Pete, sweetsoutherngal, Amandinka, Smay, LilyEvansPotter1, emeraldeyezcu, itsRAEninmen, SnoopyViz, The all mighty and powerfulM, invisible2u, Katkit

**The all mighty and powerfulM**: Oh my goodness, I didn't realize that you were the author of "Before Harry". I'm addicted to that story, it's very good! I want to eventually have a story where Lily is a pregnant teenager, I have the whole plot and everything ready, too. Don't worry it's different from your's (I'm not copying). Please update "Before Harry", I need to know what happens, it's so good! Thanks for your review!

**ShOrTnSwEeT9013**- Sure, I think I left a review in "What If?". It's really good!

**Sestuna Black**- I read your fic, very good! I left a review.

**Annmarie Aspasia**- My hair is also straight and brown, lol! Light brown. Except I got blonde highlights in it because I wanted it to look somewhat interesting. My hair is so straight, it's like curling a 2 by 4, lol. I wish I could get it layered, but as I just said it can't hold any type of curl without gallons of hairspray, lol!

**fairyflossie**- Unfortunately, I'm not going to include their marriage or Harry's birth. I'm so sorry, but I know exactly where I'm going to end it and I hope you'll like it anyways. Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Lily, wake up. Breakfast is ready."

I groaned and opened my eyes to see James leaning over me. He smiled at me and I swatted at him for him to go away.

"Sirius is going to be here in an hour. I suggest that you get ready, Lily Flower."

"I don't care. Sirius can see me in my pajamas."

"Well, he doesn't care, you don't care, and I don't care… but my parents will care if you come down in your pajamas. It'd be… inappropriate and quite sleazy to them."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked, careful to direct my breath away from his face. I didn't want him to have to smell my bad morning breath.

"My parents are very strict, I already told you. You always have to be dressed. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner," He sighed, "It's just the way a lot of old pureblood families are. I mean, you don't get dressed to have breakfast do you?"

I shook my head. "I normally skip breakfast."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you'll have to eat some here or my mother will have a heart attack."

I grumpily moaned. My eyes focused on James' attire for the first time. He was already smartly dressed in what looked to be like a brand new set of robes. Come to think of it, all of his robes always look brand new…

"Oh and by the way, I'm going to have to take you shopping for dress robes."

I gave him a weird look. "I already have some, but thank you anyway."

"No, you need new ones."

"Why?"

"Because my parents are having a huge Christmas Party and you're required to wear dress robes."

"What's wrong with my old ones?"

"Well, they're not… fancy enough."

"Meaning they're second hand robes and therefore not good enough?"

He hesitated. "I have nothing against them, it's just…"

I nodded. "Alright, I get the point. I'll come with you to buy brand new robes."

He smiled and patted my back. "That's the spirit!"

"Who's invited to this…party?" I stifled another yawn. I had gotten to bed really late because Mr. Potter had been telling me lots of funny stories. James got to bed even later than me. I don't know how he can function with such little sleep.

"Well, a lot of old pureblood families, including mine. Sirius and Remus are going too."

"Will they be wearing fancy robes?"

Seeing I was joking, he laughed. "Very funny. Now get ready."

Dressed and ready I went downstairs with James to see Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, eating muffins.

He turned around. "Lily!" He launched himself on me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" He said, wiping a fake tear.

"Sirius, air… I need air!"

"Really? So do I! Hey Prongs! Me and your girlfriend here have a lot in common."

James blushed and glared at Sirius. "I think she means she wants you to stop suffocating her."

"Oh." Sirius stepped back and brushed me off. I slapped at his roaming hand.

"Well, I guess we'll Floo to Hogsmeade to get our dress robes right after we finish Breakfast." James said breaking the awkward silence.

Sirius and I nodded. An hour later we were all standing in the middle of a busy store that I didn't recognize. I gaped at all the expensive dress robes that were elegantly hanging from racks. How something can hang elegantly, I have no idea, but they did.

I walked over to the women's dress robes and looked at the nearest dress- a beautiful midnight blue color. I almost chocked when I noticed the price. Was that in _Galleons_? Oh my goodness.

Noticing the look on my face, James bent down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, I'm paying for it."

I shook my head at him "No, I'm sorry I can't accept that. Can't we just shop somewhere where I can afford the dress robes? I can't even afford half of a robe."

He shook his head. "Look Lily, it's nothing. Find whatever dress robe your little heart desires- ignore the price- and I'll buy it for you."

"No really, it's-"

"Yes, please-"

"…no thank you-"

"…I'd like to buy it for you."

James Potter is a very stubborn person. As stubborn as me, maybe even _more_ so. Realizing this, I sighed.

"Okay, fine."

He walked with me as I glanced at all the beautiful dresses of so many different colors, textures, and sizes. I reached out to the beautiful midnight blue dress that I had first seen but quickly withdrew my hand when someone spoke behind me.

"May I help you, Madame?" A voice in a heavy French accent asked.

I turned around to see a man in a fancy suit with a snide look on his face. I frowned at the obvious rudeness in his voice.

James, obviously sensing this interrupted. "No thank you, we're fine."

The man looked at James and his eyes widened. He obviously didn't notice him.

"Oh Mr. Potter! How nice to see you again, sir. I didn't realize you were here. Is there anything I can help you with?" He said.

James frowned slightly at the man, and opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it, and closed it.

The man continued. "I believe you got your robes…. second-hand? This is not second-hand store. That store…" The man pointed out the door, "… is across the street." He said, eyeing my clothes distastefully.

My jaw dropped and I glared at him. If looks could kill… "I beg your pardon-"

"She's with me." James said moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around my waist, making me flush red. I almost slapped at his hand, but than I realized what he was doing.

The man stuttered for a minute. "Oh-I-I-didn't….I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Right. Well, I think we'll take our business else where…" James said, pulling me and Sirius toward the exit.

The man stepped in front of us with a smile. "No, no. Please, allow me to help you." He glanced around at the three of us, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Dress robes for my parent's party this Christmas." James answered for me.

The man nodded. "Of course. We'll start out with color. What color?"

Sirius and James looked at me. I blinked slowly. Why am I suddenly in the spotlight? "Umm… I don't know. Whatever color…"

The man sighed loudly. Sirius looked like he was about to kick the guy. I almost smiled when I tried to imagine this man fighting in this fancy suit he was wearing.

The man eyed me for a minute, making me nervous. "Maybe something to accent her eyes. She has pretty eyes…But, nothing that would clash with that dreadfully red hair of hers."

We followed the guy as he zipped around the story handing me dress after dress after dress… After having an entire pile in my arms, he shoved me into the changing room. Unfortunately when he did this, I pulled James in with me on accident. Obviously because of the handcuffs. It's not like I'd voluntarily pull him into a dressing room with me.

I heard the man cough rather loudly. I heard Sirius chortling outside the dressing rooms. I pushed James out as far out of the room as he could go. I closed the curtain as far closed, with the invisible handcuff preventing it from being closed completely.

I looked at the pile of dresses. I picked up a pretty cream colored dress with straps. I immediately crossed this dress off my list. There's no way I could get a dress with straps on. The strap would have to be able to go over James' entire body to go over my shoulder… I laughed out loud at this thought.

So with this thought, I put the dresses with straps in one pile. Too bad… there are some really pretty ones.

I picked up the strapless midnight blue dress I had first seen and tried it on. It was rather difficult because every time I pulled my handcuff hand to help pull up my dress, I'd pull a little bit of James' arm in the room with me.

I stood in front of the mirror with the dress. _Nah… to small. It makes my boobs practically hang out…_

I heard the man speak through the curtains. "Are you wearing one yet?"

I was about to say that no, it didn't fit, but the man opened the curtain and pulled me out to the mirror. What if I had still been naked?!

Sirius and James (obviously) followed me to the mirror. Meanwhile I'm trying to concentrate on not breathing as not to have any… embarrassing exposures.

He shook his head so fast it made me dizzy just thinking about it. "Absolutely not. You're chest is popping out." I blushed scarlet. Thanks dude, you didn't have to say it out LOUD! I didn't even want to make eye contact with James or Sirius… ughh.

He shoved me back in the dressing room.

I took off the dress and put it in the pile of 'No-no's'. I grabbed a halter top black dress. I could get a halter top on… This dress is really, really pretty…

I opened the curtain and walked to the mirror. Ughh, I looked horrible in black!

The man wrinkled his nose. "Pale! You're so pale! This black makes you look like a ghost!" Well if I thought my self esteem was already low…

A million dresses later after being criticized in every single one of them, (red: "clashes with my hair", purple: "so not my color", pink: "don't even go there".) I picked up the last dress and slipped it on. I walked out to the mirror, not even bothering to look at it, I waited for some form of criticism from the man.

After not hearing anyone say anything I started to panic. They were all looking at me. Did I forget to zip something up? Did I put it on inside out and backwards? Is my ass hanging out? Am I even wearing anything?

"It's perfect." I heard James say quietly.

I looked at the man and he nodded. Even he didn't have any criticism? It must be good… I turned and looked in the mirror and looked at myself. The beautiful dress was a prefect shade of green that matched my eyes. Cliché, but the dress was quite gorgeous.

The man clapped loudly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well. Now we need shoes."

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter isn't eventful…but I'm really sleepy and I feel like I needed to update, so I did. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I didn't bother re-reading it. After writing a lot of chapters, I sort of stopped caring…**

**Hope it will tide you all over to the next chapter, which will be the party. I'm going to be careful in writing the next chapter as to make sure I get everything in that I want to happen… so I'm sorry if it takes a little while, I've got soooo much school work. Check my profile to find out what's happening with the chapter. **


	13. Ruined Moments

Chapter 13 "Attached To My Enemy" by marauderyears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K Rowling does.**

**NOTE: I fixed Chapter 11, thank you to everyone who informed me of this mess-up. When I first posted it, it was fine, but somehow the entire story got cut off. Go figure. Sorry if I confused anyone with this problem.**

**Thanks to; **sweetsoutherngal, shortie522, Kim, turquoiseBliss, invisible2u, angryteabag, ThelovelyladyLily, starburstsweetie, geckaclark, Book Lover990

**Reader4ever**- To answer your questions:

At first I was going to show Sirius' reaction to the rude man just to remind the readers that he is still there, but than I decided against showing Sirius' reaction. So I started to delete the sentence, than I got distracted and forgot to erase "Sirius". Sorry about that, but thanks for pointing it out. I did go back and fix it as not to confuse anyone.

About "Underneath It All"… I have no idea when I'm going to update it. I'm suffering from Writer's Block on that story and I can't get a hold of my betas so that they can help me… I'm focusing my concentration on this story because I've got so many ideas for it. So I'm not going to work on Underneath It All until I finish this story up or until I can think of any good ideas for U.I.A.

**She-Who-Must-Not-Named**- Wow, that's something I didn't think anyone would notice. I didn't even notice it. No, I don't have a beta for this story. Every time I have a beta, they end up taking forever to e-mail me back with the edited version of the chapter, so I don't bother with them anymore. Thanks for pointing that out.

**Amandinka**- I'm so sorry if you thought that the color of the dress was cliché. I did too. But the problem is that this party is a Christmas party, so red or green dress robes would be the most appropriate, right? And I really don't think red would compliment Lily's hair, so I went with green.

**LilyEvansPotter1**- LOL, WOW! I loved your review! And I update as fast as I can because I know what it's like to be attached (ignore the pun) to a story and wait for months on end for an update!

**Hawaiian-Rachael****-** No, that's it with the shopping. Next chapter is going to be the Party.

**James' POV**

"Lily, the guests are arriving. Are you about ready, we're supposed to greet them."

I turned back around to see Lily putting on her make-up. Not that she needed it anyhow. She's so beautiful…

"Alright, I'm ready."

Lily and I descended the grand staircase together. I felt so lucky having her on my arm. It's almost like she's my date… Never-mind the fact that we're stuck together and therefore she has to walk everywhere with me.

I saw my mum and dad look up and smile at us. I nervously reached up to touch my hair, but I felt Lily pull my hand back down.

"No, no James." She whispered with a small smile on her face.

We reached the bottom of the staircase and both headed over to my parents.

"James, honey, don't you look handsome?" My mum said, embarrassing me as usual.

My mum turned to Lily and said, "Lily darling, you look gorgeous."

Gorgeous was an understatement. She was… beautiful? No, that is also an understatement. There are no words to describe how beautiful she looks. Heck, she always looks beautiful.

The strapless dress she's wearing was the perfect shade of green that really matched her eyes. That's the first thing I noticed about it. The dress didn't go to low on her chest, but it was still low to show off her figure. My face heated up just thinking about it. The dress elegantly fluffed out just a bit at her waist giving it a very nice traditional look.

Her hair was gracefully put up into a bun with a few curly hairs falling out. She was also wearing matching gloves that went up to her elbow. Overall, it was a breathtaking view.

She thanked my mum, blushing. I eyed the large crowd of people, all whom were talking, drinking, eating… I spotted Remus, Sirius, and Peter over in a corner and they waved us over. I led Lily over to them.

"Wow, Lily-"

"You look hot-"

"-very pretty, Lily."

The three of them all said at once. For some reason I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably as I watched my best friends (technically just Sirius) flirt with Lily. Remus had more tact and Peter knew better than to hit on my girl-

Wait.

No.

She's not _my_ girl.

She's no one's girl.

Exactly. Yup. Not _my_ girl.

An annoyingly polite voice awoke me out of my thoughts, "James! It's great to see you again," I turned around to face the owner of this annoying voice that I knew all too well.

Henry, my second cousin on my mother's side. Henry is extremely annoying because he's so damn… nosey…and…he just annoys the crap out of me! He's a year older than me and so… "perfect" in everyone's eyes. Good grades…prefect 3 years in a row (he didn't make Headboy, I thought smugly)… I suppose if I were a girl in some way he would be attractive… I involuntarily shuddered. The good thing is that he sucks at Quidditch. Ha.

"Hello Henry," I managed to say through gritted teeth. I heard Sirius turn a laugh into a cough behind me. I'm pretty sure that Remus and Peter also found this amusing. Poor Lily looked politely puzzled

"Please, introduce me to this beautiful woman," He said smiling at Lily.

I forced a smile at him. Without taking my eyes off of him, I introduced them to each other. I scowled as Henry took Lily's hand and kissed it. This is quite customary, but Henry kissed her hand for a lot longer than was necessary.

Lily laughed nervously, "It's nice to meet you, Henry." She said awkwardly.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked. Lily nodded and smiled at him.

I watched Henry walk off and I turned to Lily. "I'm so sorry about him. He hits on every girl I bring to these…" I stopped talking as I noticed Lily's scowl.

Lily rolled her eyes and stared at my shoes as we waited for Henry to come back. After a few very awkward moments, he finally returned.

"Would you care for a dance?" He said offering his hand.

Lily blushed. "That's very sweet, Henry. But, uhh… I already told James I'd dance with him."

I smiled smugly at Henry and led Lily off the dance floor. We danced stiffly for a few minutes. I started to relax when I noticed that Lily seemed to be enjoying herself.

"So I take it you like dancing?" I said watching her smile in delight as I spun her around me.

She nodded. "I love dancing. Not this kind of formal dancing, though. I prefer just dancing for fun with not everyone watching me. I've always wanted to dance in the rain. It looks fun. They always do it in the movies."

I nodded. "Like at the end of those cheesy, predictable romance movies?"

She laughed. "Yes. Like those cheesy, predictable romance movies."

After a few more dances, we walked out to the courtyard that the House Elves had specially decorated for this Ball.

Lily sat down on the bench and turned to me. She stared at me for a minute, making me blush. I wonder what she's thinking about me… Maybe I should ask her out. Nah. She would probably say no and than tell me a bunch of bullshit about how she only wants to be my friend.

"You're not who I thought you were."

"Err…is that a good thing?" I asked, watching her face frown in thought.

"Yes and no."

"Oh." I said, slightly disappointed.

"Yes, you're more mature and I think you're a wonderful person. But…. No because it's a lot easier to hate you than like you."

I frowned. "Why is that?"

She shrugged. "It makes life simpler."

I leaned in closer to her. "Maybe life wasn't made to be simple."

"Maybe…" She said. I closed the gap between us pressing my lips lightly over her very warm lips. I pulled back watching her reaction. She opened her mouth-

"Lily, there you are. I was hoping for a dance." Henry stopped short looking at us, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" He asked.

I nodded. "Actually-"

"No." Lily said, surprising me. "James is just my friend."

"Just your friend?" I said, feeling my temper rise, "How can you say that after all we've been through?"

I noticed Henry shift uncomfortably.

She spun around glaring at me. "You know that you're only supposed to be my friend, nothing more. I've told you that before-"

"But you just said that things change-"

"Well yeah, but I didn't say that I would go out with you."

"I didn't ask you! As a matter of fact, I haven't asked you in quite awhile-" I said, feeling angry that she had not noticed.

**Lily's POV **

"Well thank goodness because I would rather go out with the Giant Squid than you!" I yelled back at him. Instantly I felt bad for saying such a harsh thing. I could tell that it stung him. I'm sure it brought back several very bad memories. His expression turned cold and his face went devoid of emotions.

"And the same goes for you. When was the last time anyone other than me asked you out? Everyone thinks that you are a temperamental snobby bitch. I only asked you out because I thought that you were different than that. I guess I was wrong." He said harshly.

I felt like I had been slapped in the face. This was much worse though. I felt the tears come to my eyes, but I would not cry in front of Potter!

"Well excuse me Mr. I'm-so-perfect-because-I-stay-on-a-broom! Everyone may worship the ground you walk on but they obviously don't know what a total and complete asshole you are!" I spluttered, trying to save my dignity.

We both turned in opposite directions to storm off but ended up dragging each other all the way up to my room where I shut the door on the handcuffs so that I didn't have to look at that asshole, Potter.

Fuming on the my side of the door, I finally let a few tears slip out. I heard a loud bang on the other side of the door, which sounded a lot like something hitting a wall and breaking.

I used my wand to silence the room so that I could finally let it all out. In the end, I think I cried myself to sleep. I was not as upset at what James had said, but rather upset that he was right.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. This has been by far the longest wait for a chapter. I am so sorry about that! It's not that I have writer's block so much as it is that I haven't had any time to write a chapter. I don't like the way I wrote this chapter, but I haven't written in a long time, so please forgive me. I'm almost done with this story and I know exactly how it's going to end. Thank you everyone who has reviewed even if I wasn't able to reply, I still read every single one of them.**


End file.
